DESTINO
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Slash] Draco Malfoy hizo un pacto y logró reiniciar el tiempo hasta el punto en que su vida y la de Harry Potter quedaron unidas, todo por salvarlo… Ahora es el día en que terminará de pagar el precio. La batalla final ha comenzado y todo se decidirá.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

-

**IDEA ORIGINAL Y AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**»»A««:** Retrospectivas

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

≡ **DESTINO ≡**

Es el momento de la batalla final…

¿El lugar? El Valle Godric

¿El día? 31 de octubre de 1999

¿La hora? Cerca del crepúsculo

¿Los participantes? El variado ejercito de Voldemort, compuesto por mortífagos, dementores, lucanos salvajes, trolls, etc., y el bando de la luz liderado por Harry Potter formado no sólo por los diversos miembros de la Orden del Fénix sino también por aurores del ministerio, veelas, duendes y otros más. Unos en espera, otros luchando ya.

Una lucha en la que solamente los del llamado "Lado de la Luz" se apoyan mutuamente a diferencia de sus rivales, en que cada quien se preocupa por sí mismo y sólo algunos cuantos manejan el concepto del "sacrificio" por y para su señor como los Lestrange.

Una figura masculina ataviada por una túnica completamente negra, con la capucha alzada para ocultar sus rasgos observa el panorama general desde una pequeña elevación terrosa en los límites de la batalla, algunos se han percatado de él pero por el momento dado su inactividad y a la falta de identificar de cual bando es, le dejan en paz por el momento.

Esta persona desde su pasiva posición observa el desarrollo de todo en espera del momento en que por fin todo se defina. Ve a la Primera Espada del Señor Oscuro: Severus Snape, moviéndose sin problemas y conforme a los planes orquestados; pronto se descubrirá que es el mayor traidor dentro de las filas del Lord y todo comenzará a caer por su propio peso. La Segunda Espada: Bellatrix Lestrange, la mayor fanática y desquiciada de ese bando pronto caerá en manos de su propio primo, el rescatado Sirius Black, de quien al parecer su sed de venganza está al límite.

Y él, la Tercera Espada del Lord sólo se mantiene a la expectativa; sonríe tristemente al ver a su padre enfrentar solo a Lupin y a Moody, un verdadero problema para Lucius Malfoy pero es algo que a él no le concierne. Su mirada argenta se topa por fin con la persona que estaba buscando y todo lo demás desaparece para él, la única persona por la que está ahí y por la cual todo eso ha ido sucediendo lentamente conforme al transcurso de los años es Harry James Potter y nadie más.

— Se ha convertido en un hombre…

— En un nuevo hombre…

Corrige indiferentemente a la luminosa presencia a su lado, había estado esperando por que Albus Dumbledore se acercara a él y le dijera lo que tuviera que decir como consuelo a lo que ha perdido a lo largo de ese espinoso camino.

— Cierto, a veces lo olvido… quisiera saber, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— Vigilar que tome libremente su camino… que viva…

— ¿Y tú?

— No existo para él por algo. Probablemente sea atrapado y encerrado en Azkaban, no importa; viviré hasta el último respiro de él y entonces nada… nuevamente comenzará otro ciclo y si no, pues ya iré a mi juicio en la otra vida.

— ¿Y el sello de sus poderes?

— Yo soy el sello – le recuerda con cierto aburrimiento

— Ellas no dejarán que las cosas sean completamente como las has planeado

— Existe el libre albedrío y hasta ellas respetan eso

Draco nota que Dumbledore no le responde más y de reojo ve como ya no está a su lado, regresa su atención al campo de batalla y una ligera sonrisa se esboza en sus labios al ver como la esencia del fallecido mago abraza a Severus, al parecer intentando reconfortarle y tratando de evitar que se rinda.

Siente el viento fresco soplar y hacer que su capucha caiga pero no se mueve, deja que sus cabellos se muevan libremente y su piel sea acariciada por la brisa. El sol comienza a terminar de morir por ese día y la luna a nacer en todo su esplendor en su fase creciente; y sabe que todo terminará pronto, las criaturas nocturnas comienzan a desplegarse por todos lados y la batalla comienza a ser realmente encarnizada.

Ve una veela transformada acercarse velozmente a él para atacarle y saca su varita con bastante tranquilidad, enviándole un simple "desmaius" sin problemas pero lo suficientemente poderoso para que la criatura despierte hasta dentro de un par de horas, ve que cae sin sentido y con su aspecto delicado de mujer, y la deja así; nunca ha matado y no lo hará ahora. Cuando todo comenzó decidió que por él sus manos no se mancharían de sangre, también buscaría algo de luz a pesar de mantenerse en las sombras.

— _Harry… mira en lo que te has convertido sin mí…_

Siente una agradable calidez recorrer su pecho al observar con detenimiento la segunda faceta de Harry Potter pero a pesar de amarle sea como sea aquel chico, tampoco se ciega ante la lluvia de defectos que tiene.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, el extraño e inexplicable sentimiento de protección que le embargó y el que le hizo acoger al desgarbado chiquillo de feos lentes bajo su cuidado de inmediato y sin dudarlo; pero también recuerda a este chico, al que le hizo la vida lo más insoportable posible. Aprendió a amar a ambas caras, al mismo muchacho; un único amor que lo ha mantenido cuerdo y con razones de vivir a pesar de lo que sea que esté sucediéndole o pase a su alrededor.

De pronto un fuerte golpe en su corazón y ve como los dementores comienza a congregarse en un sólo punto, aprieta fuertemente su varita mientras sus nudillos se ponen blancos y otra de esas criaturas oscuras pasa junto a él pero sin prestarle atención ya que sabe que es uno de los más importantes del grupo del Lord.

Todos los dementores reclutados arrasan con los que se atraviesan a su paso y Draco comienza a correr, ya que todo el lugar tiene fuertes campos de antidesaparición. Voldemort planea debilitar lo más posible a Harry y tal vez con algo de suerte, que uno de los dementores le bese para que él pueda eliminarlo sin problemas. Pero él no dejará que pase eso, Harry no puede caer ante una de esas inmundas criaturas y mucho menos ser asesinado frente a sus ojos.

Pero el ojiverde por alguna razón no logra defenderse y deshacerse de los dementores; ve con horror como uno de ellos se acerca lo suficiente para hacer caer a Harry y como todos comienzan a moverse rápidamente para aprovecharse de su víctima.

— ¡Expecto Patronum!

A unos cuantos pasos de Harry y realiza de inmediato el hechizo adecuado, la luz emitida de la varita comienza a incrementarse exponencialmente, librando de inmediato a Harry de los dementores cercanos a él.

— ¡Crucio!

Cae de rodillas al sentir el maleficio y trata de resistir el dolor, entreabre sus ojos y ve al mismísimo Lord Voldemort encargarse de él; la luz de su varita comienza a disminuir y nota que Harry al parecer está aún sufriendo de la cercanía de los dementores. Siempre han sido esas criaturas oscuras no sólo una gran debilidad sino un temor abrasador para el ojiverde, y al parecer ese desgraciado frente a él lo sabe bien.

— Y mi joven mortífago favorito es un traidor… nunca esperé esto de un Malfoy y mucho menos de ti, el más frío y agudo de todos los jóvenes…

Escucha el tono furioso y siseante del que se suponía era su amo y señor. Que equivocado estuvo ese despojo de humano.

— Y ahora estás pagando por la osadía…

— No… por que quien pagará algo aquí será usted… él lo destruirá…

Y Voldemort abre enormemente los ojos al ver como el joven rubio comienza a levantarse, soportando muy bien el _cruciatus_; empuña más fuerte su varita y aumenta de intensidad el maleficio pero no entiende como ese niño sigue adelante.

— ¿Crees que un cruciatus de un mestizo como tú puede acabar conmigo?… He recibido la maldita imperdonable del más poderoso mago de estos tiempos, puedo soportar lo que me envíe una basura como tú. No soy en balde un verdadero sangre limpia…

Draco intensifica su patronus y enseguida aparece la figura de un lobo luminoso en medio del campo; varios de ambos bandos se detienen y observan con sorpresa la curiosa escena. El lobo alza su cabeza y como si soltara un aullido abre el hocico, provocando una ola mágica de luz que no sólo ahuyenta a los dementores sino que a los que quedan atrapados los destruye.

Harry comienza a reaccionar al sentir algo cálido y dulce tocarlo, y levanta su faz topándose con un patronus en forma de lobo restregándosele antes de desaparecer. Se levanta con cierta dificultad pero comenzando a sentirse mucho mejor aunque queda mudo de la impresión al ver al dueño de aquel patronus que le ayudó: Draco Malfoy; quien ahora deja caer su varita, rindiéndose por fin al cruciatus de Voldemort, quien ríe divertido.

— ¡Expelliarmus!

Ataca a Voldemort pero sólo logra que éste de un par de pasos hacia atrás y deje de torturar al rubio.

— Lo mejor será eliminarte de una buena vez… hacerles ver a todos que no eres nada para mí y quien es el verdaderamente poderoso de los dos

Harry sólo lo mira de manera desafiante y sujeta con más fuerza su varita, tratando de reunir toda su energía mágica para terminar de una vez con esta guerra que ha durado tanto. Pero un hechizo sorpresivamente le da por la espalda y cae de rodillas mientras su varita cae varios metros lejos.

Draco se incorpora y ve a su padre tras Harry, lanza un desmaius que le da de lleno a Lucius pero comienza a sentirse al borde de la inconciencia; tambaleante queda de pie mientras Voldemort camina hacia un Harry desarmado y sin dudarlo comienza a prepararse para enviarle la maldición asesina. Siente su alma caer a sus pies y con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles se arroja en medio del trayecto del Avada.

Harry respira de manera agotada y con dolor y remordimiento ve acercarse hacia él aquel rayo verde proveniente de la varita de Voldemort. Ha fallado, todas las esperanzas de sus amigos y seres queridos depositadas en él para nada; ahora todo el mundo está condenado por su ineficiencia.

— _¿Malfoy?_

Ve la figura de su Némesis arrojarse y pone los ojos como platos al ver una sonrisa de éste para él antes de que el avada le diera en la espalda.

·

Tres ancianas de largo cabello completamente blanco y suelto, ataviadas por túnicas negras observan lo que sucede, siendo invisibles para todos; dos de ellas –una de ojos naranjas y otra de orbes purpúreas– comienzan a reír a las carcajadas, mientras la última y de ojos rosas ladea su cabeza para luego rascarse la coronilla como si no entendiera nada o estuviera confundida.

Dumbledore con expresión seria suspira y se acerca para quedar tras ellas, observando también el extraordinario evento que acaba de desencadenarse; sólo espera que nada malo resulte y que Harry sepa comprender.

·

Una extraña luz rodea a Harry y éste siente como si flotara placidamente en algún lugar inexistente. Ignora por qué pero sabe que no está muerto, sólo es como si estuviera recobrando algo que no sabía que había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo; siente la misma agradable calidez de aquel patronus lobuno rodeándole pero ahora por completo y suspira, animándose a abrir los ojos por fin.

Una silenciosa lágrima escapa de su ojo derecho al ir comprendiendo lo que pasó hace mucho y lo que sucede en este momento; está reviviendo una vida que le fue borrada sin su consentimiento. Los sentimientos olvidados comienzan a florecer nuevamente y los recuerdos a volver lentamente; fundiéndose todo en uno solo.

Un intenso y profundo dolor le invade pero no físico sino emocional, había estado perdido mucho tiempo y sólo hasta ahora entiende que era eso que le faltaba tan desesperadamente.

— **HP —**

»» Observaba nerviosamente su alrededor en aquella tienda de túnicas, no sabía muy que hacer hasta que la dueña comenzó a atenderlo con prisa ya que tenía también a otro cliente y todavía los que fueran acumulándose a lo largo del día. Se subió calladamente al taburete que le indicó la señora junto a aquel chico y dejó que ella hiciera su trabajo; sentía la mirada del otro niño fija en él pero no se animaba a hablarle hasta que él lo hizo.

— Hola

— Hola

Por fin se decidió por voltear y se quedó algo impresionado al ver los intensos ojos grises del chico de cabellos rubios tan claros que hubiera pensando que eran blancos.

— Iras también a Hogwarts, ¿no?

— Sí

— Muy bien, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – extendiéndole la mano

— Harry, Harry Potter

Estrechó la delicada mano que el otro niño le extendió pero enseguida la retiró al sentir una especie de electricidad; vio como el niño rubio miraba con una ligera sonrisa su propia mano y le sonrió de vuelta cuando nuevamente tuvo sobre sí esos ojos de plata, nunca había conocido a nadie con unos ojos tan bonitos como los de él.

— Wow… nunca me había pasado esto… nuestra magia se reconoció mutuamente

— ¿Eh?

Al parecer su extrañeza confundió al niño y volteó algo apenado por no saber que era lo apropiado para decir en un momento así.

— No te preocupes, Potter… Sólo que. Bueno. Dado quien eres pensé que reaccionarías de manera distinta

— ¿Por lo de Voldemort?

De inmediato se arrepintió al ver como la señora que le medía la túnica dejó caer la tijera y totalmente pálida se fue tal vez a refrescarse; pero lo que no le gustó para nada fue ver como Draco se retorcía nerviosamente las manos y asentía levemente mientras veía a otro lado.

— Bueno, es normal que digas su nombre. Tú lo mataste pero… te agradecería que no lo dijeras frente a mí… es bueno, tú sabes…

— Lo siento

Se bajó del escabel y tomó las manos pálidas entre las suyas. Draco volteó a verlo nuevamente y sin querer se sonrojó cuando el rubio acarició las suyas sin darse cuenta.

— No te preocupes, es mi culpa

— Bueno, es que como todo esto es nuevo para mí…

— ¿Nuevo? – frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

— Es que vivo con, ¿cómo los llaman?… Muggles, sí con muggles

— Una verdadera desgracia, los muggles son de lo peor… pero al menos estás aquí ahora y vas a ir a Hogwarts

Calló al escuchar esas palabras pues no supo como rebatirle eso, después de todo sus tíos y primo nunca lo habían querido y hasta le engañaron sobre sus padres; peor aún, dijeron que lo que les pasó se lo habían merecido. Sí, ellos eran horribles.

— Ahí vienen las tijeras y la cinta, sube de nuevo o no te dejaran en paz

Siguieron hablando durante esos minutos hasta que regresó madame Malkin e hizo bajar a Harry pues ya había acabado con él; pero el ojiverde permaneció aún parado y siguió charlando con Draco, a quien no dejaban de probarle túnica tras túnica.

— Es que mi madre ha querido sustituir varias piezas de mi guardarropa y tres túnicas escolares no son suficiente, al menos para mí

— ¿Debería pedir otras? – cuestionó dudoso mientras sostenía su paquete con el uniforme

— Oh, bueno es para mayor comodidad… ya sabes…

Se dio cuenta de que Draco se removía incómodo en su lugar y que en el reflejo del espejo lo veía al parecer con culpa.

— Tienes razón, una túnica diaria no estaría mal

Vio con gracia el alivio del rubio pero antes de que le pudiera pedir a la dueña de la tienda si le podía dar otro par de túnicas, Draco atrajo su atención.

— Mira a ese hombre, ¿lo conoces?

Preguntó Draco cuando vio que Hagrid le sonreía a Harry mientras le señala un par de helados que llevaba en las manos.

— Sí, es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts y es quien me está acompañando, es muy bueno y divertido

Draco pasó su mirada de él a Hagrid pero no dijo nada y sólo asintió, entendiendo al parecer que no soportaría malos comentarios sobre él.

— Bueno, creo que tengo que irme

No sabía que más decir, no quería despedirse así de quien ya consideraba como su primer amigo en el mundo mágico.

— Eso parece, pero nos veremos en el expreso… apartaré un compartimiento sólo para nosotros dos, ¿te parece bien?

— ¡Claro! Te buscaré ese día entonces

Supo que se había entusiasmado demasiado pero no podía evitarlo, vio como Draco golpeó molesto la tijera y de un salto bajó de su escabel para darle la mano nuevamente como despedida.

— Te estaré esperando entonces, Potter

— Llámame Harry

— Nos vemos, Harry

— Hasta luego, Draco

Salió de la tienda y dio un último vistazo a su interior, Draco seguía viéndole y volteó rápidamente algo sonrojado; no entendía que le sucedía pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que lamentaba el tener que haber dejado de hablar con el rubio.

Se mantuvo muy silencioso mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado y dio un ligero respingo cuando el hombretón lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… aunque bueno, pensaba que hay chicos muy agradables aquí

— ¿Conociste a alguien?

— Sí

— Que bueno

Asintió mientras daba una nueva lamida a su helado, sin dejar de pensar que los ojos de Draco eran muy bonitos a pesar de ser un niño y de que se suponía que eran las niñas las lindas; pero es que nunca había visto siquiera una sola niña con un cabello como el de él o esos ojos como la plata. Definitivamente Draco era bonito a pesar de ser niño y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. ««

·

»» Gracias a la ayuda de una señora pelirroja regordeta logró por fin entrar al andén correspondiente, vio que sólo le quedaban pocos minutos y casi corriendo empujó su carrito para poder subir al tren y buscar a Draco.

— Pensé que ya no llegarías

— Lo siento, no sabía como entrar

Volteó para seguir disculpándose y vio como Draco iba acompañado por otros dos niños bastantes corpulentos y que por el modo en que cada uno estaba cerca del rubio parecían más unos guardaespaldas.

— Necesitas ayuda con eso. Crabbe, Goyle, suban el baúl y métanlo a mi compartimiento

Notó como esos dos lo veían con curiosidad pero sin contradecir a Draco tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a subirlas.

— Debí explicarte ese día sobre la entrada al andén desde la estación muggle, aunque lo sé sólo por que he leído sobre ello, mis padres me han traído apareciéndonos

Y Draco sin dejar de contarle varias cosas lo hizo subir al expreso y lo guió al compartimiento, sacando a los otros dos chicos diciéndoles que fueran al suyo ya que pronto el tren comenzaría a andar.

Cada uno estaba sentado en un asiento pero la suave voz de Draco y el haberse levantado tan temprano le hicieron cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó sintió algo suave y calientito, se empujó más y abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una risita y darse cuenta de que no era una cosa sino una persona.

— Lo siento de verás, no quise quedarme dormido

— Está bien, si tenías sueño me lo hubieras dicho para que me callara

— No fue eso

Quiso separarse del rubio pero Draco sólo lo apretó un poco más fuerte y lo mantuvo contra él; fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Draco se había cambiado de lugar y de que lo había acomodado a lo largo del asiento pero abrazándolo de la parte de arriba. Se sonrojó como siempre que estaba con el rubio pero no se movió más, si Draco estaba cómodo así, él no tenía ningún problema.

— ¿Cuánto dormí?

— Un par de horas

— ¿Y mis lentes?

— Los tengo aquí

Sintió como Draco pasaba una especie de pañuelo húmedo contra su cara para limpiarlo y luego le colocaba los lentes pero sin soltarlo. No entendía muy bien por qué tantas consideraciones del rubio pero le gustaban, desde ese pequeño toque de cuando estrecharon manos era como si su lugar fuera estar cerca de Draco; tal vez para él fuera igual.

— ¿Y cómo se juega eso del Quidditch del que hablabas el otro día?

— Es bastante fácil, verás…

Pasaron un buen rato en la misma posición hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se asomó, había sido una mujer bastante sonriente.

— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry se separó de la posición, algo sonrojado por como los había encontrado la señora y se acercó de inmediato al carrito lleno de comida, no había desayunado y ya pasaba bastante del medio día. Draco se acercó de inmediato a él y le mencionó que era la segunda vuelta del carrito pero no había querido despertarlo hace rato.

— Te veías muy mono…

Le agradeció el gesto pero sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas con semejante comentario, sobre todo por la manera en que los vio la mujer del carrito; pero la ignoró y comenzó a elegir algunas cuantas cosas, mientras Draco le sugería que probara tales o cuales golosinas o aperitivos.

Otros chicos se acercaron y Harry vio entre ellos al pelirrojo hijo de la señora que le ayudó en el andén, quiso saludarlo pero no lo hizo tras lo sucedido después.

— Te había estado buscando; Crabbe y Goyle me dijeron que estabas con otro chico, eres muy malo conmigo, Draco

Una chica de cabello negro prácticamente se arrojó contra Draco pero éste no la saludó y en cambio miró furioso al pelirrojo por reírse de él.

— ¿Te parece que mi nombre es chistoso o divertido?

— Un poco, sí – encogiéndose de hombros

Y Harry detestó a ese chico de inmediato, Draco era un nombre si bien no común bastante interesante y a su gusto bonito; no cualquiera se podía llamar así.

— Tú sucio…

— Vamos, Draco…

Harry lo tomó de un brazo e intento meterlo al compartimiento pero el rubio al parecer no quería dejar pasar por alto el insulto; lo jaló nuevamente con fuerza y Draco lo vio con el ceño fruncido, se cuadró de hombros e ignoró al chico de pecas para pagar lo suyo y lo de Harry, ignorando las objeciones del ojiverde que decía que podía pagar lo suyo y las quejas de la chica pelinegra.

El rubio cerró de golpe la puerta y soltó un bufido de molestia antes de dejarse caer sobre su lugar y cruzarse de brazos.

— Ese Weasley, pero ya me la cobraré después

— ¿Cómo sabes quien es?

— Mi padre me ha hablado de su familia, todos son pelirrojos y con un montón de pecas, además de que su túnica parece que ha pasado por muchos otros antes que él… los Weasley tiene más hijos de los que pueden mantener decentemente

— Vaya, bueno… no es malo no tener dinero – desenvolviendo una rata de chocolate con la mirada baja

— No, pero si saben que no tienen no deberían tener tantos hijos; es desagradable que los tengan así; si sólo fueran uno o dos podrían comprarles cosas nuevas y no de uso o educarlos mejor… hay un par de gemelos que son completamente desagradables, les encanta hacerle la vida imposible a mi padrino con sus bromas pesadas… se creen lo máximo de la escuela

Asintió a lo que le decía Draco, entendía lo que intentaba de explicarle; era como si Dudley hubiera tenido muchos más hermanos no hubiera recibido tantos regalos y seguramente no lo habrían mandado a Smeltings y hasta le hubiera ido peor a él de haber tenido más primos. Lo que no le gustaba era sentirse poca cosa, no sabía nada de su propio mundo y su aspecto no le ayudaba tampoco; Draco iba vestido con prendas al parecer caras y él iba aún con ropa que le había dejado Dudley, se sentía bastante fuera de lugar.

Sintió nuevamente como Draco lo jalaba contra él y sólo lo dejó hacer, al rubio parecía no importarle esos detalles que a él no paraban de rondarle por la cabeza y lo agradeció en silencio. Terminó de desempacar la rana y Draco se rió de él al ver como dejaba escapar al dulce por la ventana.

— Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que esos Weasley se metan contigo – acariciándole suavemente los cabellos revueltos

— Gracias

Nunca pensó conseguir un protector pero las palabras de Draco le relajaron, ya estaba harto de tener que sufrir a manos de buscapleitos y quería al menos por una vez sólo pasársela bien sin tener que cuidarse de una paliza a la vuelta de cada pasillo de la escuela.

— Espero que quedes también en Slytherin, yo quedaré por supuesto en esa casa pero quien sabe a donde quieran enviarte a ti

— No entiendo eso

— Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas de estudiantes, cuando entras a primer año… ««

·

»» — ¡Slytherin!

Sonrió ampliamente cuando el sombrero se decidió a dejarlo donde quería, salvándose por poco de ir a Gryffindor, donde vio a todos esos chicos pelirrojos juntos. Se acercó algo inseguro a la mesa de su casa pero Draco se levantó de inmediato y lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado, mientras todos le daban la bienvenida efusivamente.

Lo único que lo estuvo incomodando fue la pesada mirada oscura de uno de los profesores pero trató de tranquilizarse cuando Draco le explicó que no sólo era su padrino sino también el profesor de Pociones y el jefe de casa de Slytherin. Por principio personal él acostumbraba a proteger a los de su casa; ese hombre era Severus Snape.

— Las habitaciones son dobles… le he rogado, aunque no se lo digas a nadie por que un Malfoy nunca ruega – asentimiento de Harry –; bueno, te decía, le he rogado para que nos deje juntos y dijo que vería, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo… la verdad es que no quería compartir alcoba con un bobo como Crabbe y Goyle o alguien tan aburrido como Nott, y tú eres especial

Al escuchar tal comentario sintió un calorcillo subir hacia sus mejillas y trató de controlarse, dedicándose a disfrutar de los platillos del banquete y de las bromas compartidas por todos. ««

·

»» Nunca hubo la tremenda aventura para resguardar a la piedra filosofal pero si supo que dicho objeto había sido destruido por el director antes de que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo tomara. Algo bastante inesperado para todos.

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue bastante divertido e interesante al ir aprendiendo tantas cosas, pero sobre todo emocionante cuando el profesor Snape descubrió su talento como buscador y logró que lo dejaran jugar a pesar de ser sólo de primer año. Draco se mostró al principio algo celoso y molesto pero no dejó de darle porras y animarlo en los partidos; fue el padre de éste quien le obsequió la Nimbus 2000 y aunque Lucius Malfoy le miraba casi con rencor nunca dejaba de ser amable y de hacer lo mejor por su _alma mater_.

Sintió bastante tristeza cuando las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban pero cuando Draco dijo que no iría a la aburrida fiesta de sus padres y que se quedaría con él, se sintió bastante feliz y no dejó de fastidiar a Parkinson por tener sólo para él a Draco. Fue la mejor navidad de su vida, en especial por gozar de una actitud más relajada y desenvuelta del rubio al no tener ya a tanta gente alrededor y sobre todo por ser los únicos de su casa que se habían quedado.

Lo que nunca entendió en ese entonces fue por que de pronto sentía tremendos dolores en su cicatriz cuando nunca antes había padecido tal cosa, pero al menos tuvo a Draco para acompañarle y darle pociones para el dolor de cabeza que ayudaban a atenuar el dolor.

Inevitablemente el año escolar tuvo que terminar y la idea de regresar con los Dursley todo el verano le deprimió mucho; pero de todos modos se despidió con una gran sonrisa de Draco en la estación de Londres. ««

·

·

»» Sólo restaba un día para ir a la estación de tren y poco le faltaba para treparse por las paredes de la desesperación. Tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon por que no tenía nada de los útiles para ese nuevo año de clases y Hedwig no dejaba de ulular desesperada por salir un rato al menos para estirar sus alas. Había recibido unas cuantas cartas de Draco pero dado a la situación histérica de su tío Vernon tuvo que echar de fea manera a la pobre lechuza negra con motas blancas del rubio, la contraparte de su amada lechuza blanca moteada. Verdaderamente estaba agobiado y enfadado por la situación pero no podía hacer nada.

Escuchó como llamaban al timbre pero no se movió de su lugar, sólo permaneció tirado boca arriba sobre su cama y contando las manchas del techo con aburrimiento. Pero volteó su cara al escuchar algo parecido a un par de gritos y luego pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras y finalmente ver su puerta ser abierta de golpe por un rojo y bastante asustado Dudley.

— Papá dice que bajes ahora… hay… hay… uno de esos anormales como tú abajo…

Frunció el ceño y se levantó perezosamente, con la pregunta de quién podría haberse atrevido a ir ahí a buscarlo; se sacudió la ropa por costumbre y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, peinándolos inútilmente hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a bajar a la planta baja. Algo que había estado aprendiendo en Slytherin era la presentación y la postura, moldeando su carácter de tal manera que los Dursley no paraban de verlo desconfiadamente, esperando un hechizo a la primera de cambios.

Pero su expresión perezosa y algo indiferente abandonó su faz cuando vio que quien estaba en el vestíbulo esperándole no era otro que Draco. Terminó de bajar la escalera de un salto y se arrojó a los brazos de su adorado rubio amigo. Draco le recibió sin problemas y lo abrazó fuertemente, dando vueltas con él y enterrando su faz en sus revueltos cabellos.

No les importó que los Dursley le vieran con cierta repulsión o que todavía ninguno de los dos hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna. Estaban nuevamente juntos y eso era lo único que les importaba.

— Estaba preocupado por ti

El asintió al saber el por qué de esa preocupación pero no quiso explicarse en ese momento; sólo quería seguir sintiendo la magia de Draco tocándole y disfrutar del reencuentro sin amargarlo por los muggles a los que tanto despreciaba su amigo.

— Dile que se vaya

Escuchó la orden de su tío y tuvo que separarse de Draco con reticencia; vio la mirada gélida en esos ojos de plata y suspiro pesadamente al saber que ninguno cedería.

— Vine por Harry, iremos juntos a la escuela

— El chico no va a ningún lado

Vio como su tío levantaba amenazadoramente un dedo en contra de Draco y supo que sólo era cosa de segundos para que todo estallara.

— Mire despreciable muggle, Harry se va conmigo y no se atreva a amenazarme por que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien soy

El tono de voz despectivo de Draco mientras desenfundaba su varita y Harry comenzó a preguntarse en que acabaría todo eso; sería bastante divertido si Draco pudiera darle ahora una nariz de cerdo a Dudley o unos verdaderos bigotes de morsa grasienta a su tío pero sabía que ninguno podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela; aunque conociendo a Draco, nunca podía estar seguro de las normas.

— Quiere que le vuele media casa para que deje de molestar o ¿qué?

Vio como su tío veía a su esposa y cómo ésta asentía frenéticamente totalmente aterrada por las palabras del rubio y Vernon tuvo que ceder, empujando a Dudley y a Petunia hacia fuera de la casa para no tener que soportarlos.

— Prepara tus cosas, no queremos saber por los vecinos nada de tus cosas raras ni que estés aquí para cuando regresemos

— Como quiera, tío

Cuando por fin los tres se fueron, Draco nuevamente lo abrazó y lo arrastró consigo hacia el sofá de la sala. Se mantuvieron largo rato así, abrazados y sólo sintiendo como algo de la magia de cada uno se escapaba y reconocía mutuamente tras lo que para ellos fue mucho tiempo de separación. Era algo instintivo y bastante placentero pero nunca hablaban de ello; ya era de por sí bastante extraño el que lo hicieran como para discutirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Esa bola de grasa es tu primo bravucón?

— Sí, al que le eché la boa constrictor en el zoo

— No me lo habías contado, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

— Sólo hable con ella

— ¿Hablaste con una boa? – viéndolo de manera incrédula

— Sí, no tiene nada de raro ¿no?

— Harry, hablar con serpientes no es algo normal y mucho menos común. Verás…

Y fue cuando se enteró que era un parselmouth y que era una habilidad que causaba cierto temor a la mayoría de los magos, así que Draco le aconsejó que en cierta medida lo mantuviera en secreto pero le aclaró que para él era un detalle bastante interesante y especial. Sólo Draco Malfoy pudo mostrarse tan entusiasmado con la idea y animándole a que dijera cosas, aunque tuvo al principio fue algo raro terminó hablando fluidamente. Disfrutando del estremecimiento que el rubio mostraba con cada palabra que él pronunciaba. Aunque luego pasaron a otros temas, como el de la escuela.

— ¿Ya compraste los útiles?

— No me han dejado salir prácticamente para nada, mucho menos para Londres

— Pues vayámonos entonces, he logrado convencer a mi madre para que me deje con mi padrino desde hoy, ya reservé un cuarto para nosotros en el caldero Chorreante

— ¿Snape estará con nosotros?

— Lo veremos en la noche, tiene cosas que hacer y podemos pasárnosla juntos y sin supervisión de nadie en el callejón Diagon; ya mañana nos acompañara a tomar el expreso

— Bueno… es un excelente profesor, jefe de casa y tu padrino pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a él

— Es cosa de que se den una oportunidad… mmm

Un nuevo choque suave de sus magias y ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente de placer recorrerles. Draco jaló nuevamente a Harry, atrayéndolo lo más posible contra su cuerpo y el ojiverde por mero instinto se abrió de piernas para quedar completamente sentado sobre el regazo del rubio y lo más junto posible al cuerpo del rubio, mientras pasaba rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del ojigris. ««

·

»» Ese fue uno de los momentos más especiales para él de ese año. No sólo por ese momento único de magia sino por que sintió que Draco a pesar de todo siempre estaría a su lado. ««

·

·

»» No hubo ese segundo año la aparición del diario de Tom Riddle ni el descubrimiento de la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin con su basilisco incluido; pero sí hubo la selección de Draco como cazador del equipo de quidditch –el mejor de la escuela en su opinión–, la casi expulsión de los gemelos Weasley gracias al plan que orquestaron para vengarse de una emboscada que los molestos pelirrojos les hicieron a toda la casa de Slytherin. Aunque lo que le desagradó fue que Draco y él comenzaran a distanciarse un poco dado que dos chicos siendo tan efusivos en su amistad y con esos especiales acercamientos no se veía nada bien.

Ese año comenzó a adaptar aún mucho más el perfil y los lineamientos de un slytherin, aunque según comentarios de Draco, todavía era algo inocente con relación a las personas y sobre todo con los muggles, pero que ya el tiempo se encargaría de hacerle ver su error. No le rebatía eso puesto que sabía que una parte de él todavía quería creer que las personas sin magia no podían ser tan malas, después de todo su madre había sido hija de muggles y por ende él resultaba un mestizo.

Mestizo… al comprender realmente ese concepto junto con el de sangre sucia sintió un hueco en el estómago; Draco era orgullosamente un sangre limpia pero él, a pesar de ser un Potter, no podía decir lo mismo y con toda la habilidad posible le hizo creer a todo mundo de una pureza en su sangre inexistente.

Pero la guinda del pastel fue tener a ese inútil de Lockhart dándoles clases de DCLAO cuando no podía realizar un sencillo expelliarmus; al menos se divirtieron a lo grande cuando en una de las reuniones del club de duelo Snape lo dejó por completo en ridículo. Al ver las habilidades de su profesor de Pociones supo que no habría mejor maestro para la asignatura de Defensa que él; al menos ya que Dumbledore no cedía a eso, pudieron disfrutar de interesantes reuniones del Club de Duelo, el cual al final terminó formado por completo por slytherins.

Y cuando el fastidioso escritor de bestsellers apareció el último día de clases con varias maldiciones de bajo calibre e inconsciente, no sólo su casa sino varios miembros de las otras tres se divirtieron de lo lindo. ¿Los culpables? Nunca se descubrieron pero era un secreto a voces que la Mancuerda de Diamante de Slytherin tuvo mucho que ver en ese asunto. ««

·

»» Pero nuevamente las vacaciones de verano llegaron inevitablemente. Esa vez a diferencia de la anterior, partieron en el expreso compartiendo su compartimento con Nott, Zabini y Parkinson; lo detestó por que sería el último momento en que podía estar a solas con Draco pero muchos de los mayores no dejaban de verlos de manera rara por su amistad y Draco de manera superficial ya le había hablado sobre ello. Así que no dijo palabra alguna y sólo procuró dejar al rubio entre él y la ventanilla.

Fue un viaje algo aburrido entre las mismas charlas de siempre y sobre todo por los temas de los lugares exóticos a los que todos ellos irían de vacaciones por excepción de él; así que terminó durmiéndose, y para su regocijo y celos de Parkinson en brazos de Draco.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la estación de Londres, todos bajaron pero Draco y él se rezagaron discretamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miraron mutuamente sin saber que decirse y quien al final rompió el tenso momento fue el rubio, puesto que de golpe lo jaló contra él y lo abrazó posesivamente, comenzando a susurrarle al oído.

— Te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea… no dejes de escribirme al menos una vez a la semana y no te olvides de mí…

Quiso aclararle que nunca podría olvidarse de él ni aunque pasaran años sin verse, cuando vio que Draco se inclinaba sobre él y le regalaba un beso antes de irse sin decir más. Ese había sido un beso demasiado cerca de sus labios que dejó su piel ardiendo por el contacto, se quedó completamente quieto y sólo viendo ensimismadamente la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer su amigo.

No entendía que era lo que le sucedía con Draco pero tampoco quería saberlo. Sólo era algo que pasaba y ya; algo especial que lo ayudaba a seguir sonriendo cada día. ««

·

·

»» Escuchaba en las noticias del telediario muggle que había un prófugo suelto y las recomendaciones por si alguien se topaba con él. Le pareció un dato interesante pero no tan relevante e importante como lo que realmente era y vendría a enterarse después.

Simplemente permanecía oculto tras una hilera de matas de hortensias que había bajo la ventana de la sala de estar de la casa de sus tíos; observando distraídamente el cielo azul; el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños y para su alegría Draco le envió como obsequió no sólo un kit de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras sino también un par de libros muy interesantes: "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y "Los mejores buscadores de la historia y sus maniobras". Pero lo que le mantenía algo disgustado es que además del regalo Draco no le había escrito más que un par de cartas en lo que iba de las vacaciones cuando él había cumplido su palabra y le había mandado una lechuza una o dos veces a la semana.

Escuchó como la puerta principal fue abierta y luego como su tío abría el coche para irse, al parecer iba por la arpía de su dizque Tía Marge y seguro ésta traía consigo al maldito perro que una vez lo mantuvo arriba de un árbol hasta la media noche. Si sólo tuviera la sangre fría para darle veneno o hacerle algo a Ripper, se sentiría algo menos rencoroso; pero él no era de esos que tomaban una vida como si nada, aunque fuera la de un desgraciado perro de mala leche.

Cuando llegó la hermana de su tío, giró su faz al lado contrario para que no viera su mueca de asco, en verdad que a veces le costaba trabajo creer que era una mujer, después de todo era otra versión de su tío Vernon, si hasta bigote tenía; y ella no perdió el tiempo en atacarle, desde criticándole el cabello hasta culpándole por que el día se había tornado nublado. Pero tenía que mantener la calma y el control si quería que le firmaran su permiso para Hogsmeade; ese había sido el acuerdo pero no podía evitar despreciar más día a día a todos esos muggles que le hacían la vida miserable. ««

·

»» La última noche que tía Marge estaría decidió dar un paseo nocturno, ella había empezado a atacar a sus padres en el candor de las copas y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol desarrollado en Slytherin para no reaccionar al ataque con alguna maldición.

Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, pues en el parquecito cercano conoció al famoso prófugo que anunciaban las noticias muggles: Sirius Black. Al verlo transformarse de perro a hombre se quedó estupefacto y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, no era un delincuente común sino un mago fugitivo y eso no auguraba nada bueno, hasta que le escuchó decir su nombre y logró conseguir despertar su curiosidad e interés.

— James Potter fue mi mejor amigo… Harry… soy tu padrino…

Palabras mágicas que terminaron por lograr que bajara su guardia y le hizo darle una oportunidad de explicarse al andrajoso hombre.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir mientras hablaban, Harry escuchaba fascinado la historia de Sirius y quedó mudo de la impresión cuando éste le contó sobre lo sucedido aquella noche de halloween de 1981. De alguna manera le creyó o tal vez sólo quiso creerle, a pesar de que las enseñanzas de su casa le gritaran por dentro que no debería ser tan crédulo y primero confirmara las cosas.

Entonces fue su turno de hablar y la faz del animago se ensombreció al escuchar lo que le había tocado vivir a su ahijado con esa familia muggle, hizo un par de comentarios sobre lo que había observado esos días y Harry le explicó algunas cosas. Pero cuando tocaron el punto de la escuela, Harry se enfadó al escuchar las críticas de su padrino.

— ¡¿Slytherin?! ¡Tú no puedes estar en la Casa de las Serpientes! ¡Son escoria! ¡Y amigo de Malfoy junior, es inadmisible!

— Pues entonces soy escoria – se levantó de la banca con las manos hechas puños – y no digas nada de Draco, él es mi mejor amigo y me ha protegido de todos esos sucios leones que adoran meterse con nosotros sólo por que sí… si mi padre y tú fueron a Gryffindor es cosa de ustedes pero no hables de lo que no sabes nada

Vio como Sirius tensó la mandíbula pero el viejo amigo de sus padres terminó asintiendo, aceptando que si quería lograr un acercamiento con su ahijado debía mantenerlo contento y no criticando ni a su casa ni a su supuesto mejor amigo.

Ambos parpadearon confundidos cuando se dieron que sólo faltaba una hora para amanecer y sintieron que el tiempo había pasado volando; pero llegaron al acuerdo de mantenerse juntos hasta que Harry tuviera que regresar a Hogwarts. Ahí sería donde actuarían y atraparían a Petigrew. ««

·

»» Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos para ambos, enseguida formaron un vínculo especial de afecto y Harry comenzó a forjar las esperanzas de que cuando aclararan todo, podría vivir felizmente al lado de su padrino y dejar atrás a los Dursley; todo estaría bien por fin.

Pero eso nunca pasó…

Un día antes de que fuera al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles e ir al día siguiente al andén 9 y ¾, alguien dio aviso a la policía sobre un extraño hombre que lucía sospechoso y rondaba al parecer a un niño pandillero de la zona. Fue entonces que su peor pesadilla en ese momento sucedió.

Era de noche y él y Sirius se columpiaban mientras charlaban sobre sus planes para vivir juntos; cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por varios policías que les apuntaban con sus armas. El animago se levantó e hizo ademán de sacudirse su ropa antes de hablar pero dado la oscuridad y a la paranoia de los muggles sobre un peligroso multiasesino psicópata, comenzaron a disparar.

Él se quedó congelado, con los ojos abiertos todo lo posible y viendo incrédulo el cuerpo de Sirius siendo impactado incontables veces por las balas, cayendo el animago al suelo como en cámara lenta para él.

— ¿Sirius?

Con manos temblorosas se levantó del columpio y se agachó hacia Sirius, deseando que todo sólo fuera una horrenda pesadilla. De inmediato los uniformados se le acercaron y lo jalaron, impidiendo que llegara a tocar el cuerpo sin vida de su padrino; estalló en gritos y comenzó a repartir golpes para que le soltaran pero no lo logró y sólo consiguió que le golpearon en algún punto de la cabeza ya que perdió el sentido y terminó despertando en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia.

Escuchaba las palabras de los policías que estaban cerca del vehículo, discutiendo el último partido amistoso de la selección inglesa de soccer mientras bebían tranquilamente algún café y el cuerpo de Sirius permanecía tirado y cubierto con una fría sábana blanca. En ese momento fue que terminó por detonar su odio y repulsión total hacia los muggles. Todo el mundo muggle era una basura y las personas sin magia sumamente detestables y horribles. ««

·

»» Al día siguiente se mantuvo acostado en su cama, observando la ventana sin sentimiento alguno en su verde mirada. Había gritado hasta desfallecer a los aurores y al mismo Fudge cuando llegaron al lugar y sacando por primera vez su fama como el Niño-Que-Vivió, les ordenó que enterraran a Sirius junto a sus padres, por que no quería comenzar a armar escándalos y demás. Todo mundo le vio como si estuviera loco pero nadie quiso llevarle la contraria y en esos momentos, en que él veía el cielo por su ventana, Sirius estaría siendo enterrando junto a dos de sus mejores amigos de la escuela.

— Harry…

Sintió un peso hundiendo su colchón y escuchó la voz de Draco tras él, pero no se movió, se mantuvo en la misma posición y dejó que el rubio se acostara tras él, abrazándolo posteriormente y dándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Giró y comenzó a llorar; Draco le escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirle y se mantuvo a su lado mientras se desahogaba.

El rubio había leído en El Profeta lo sucedido y aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, decidió realizar esa pequeña excursión para verlo y comprobar su estado. ««

»» Fue la última vez que lloró en esa vida y fue en brazos de su entonces amigo y posterior amante. ««

·

»» Él y Draco siguieron parte de los planes que el ojiverde había planeado junto con Sirius para atrapar a Peter Petigrew.

Y cuando lo atraparon por fin, Ron Weasley hizo con su intervención que la sucia rata traidora lograra escapar; ganándose el resentimiento absoluto de Harry, pues era lo único que podía hacer para limpiar el nombre de Sirius.

— ¡Te mataré Weasley, te mataré! ¡Júralo que me vengaré de que dejaras libre al traidor de mis padres y padrino! ¡A ti y a toda tu sucia familia de traidores a la sangre!

Se lo prometió mientras Draco lo sujetaba para que no se liara a golpes con el gryffindor, pero no fue una promesa vana ya que la cumplió años después con mucho gusto. ««

·

»» Conoció a Remus J. Lupin cuando éste fue a verlo un fin de semana él también había sido amigo de sus padres y la duda del por qué de su decisión con relación al entierro de Sirius Black no le dejaba en paz, así que fue por eso que lo buscó.

Vio la expresión de remordimientos, culpa y dolor en la faz demacrada del mago cuando le explicó todo lo que le había contado Sirius y nuevamente confió ciegamente, adoptando al último de los Merodeadores como un familiar que hubiera estado perdido por mucho tiempo. Vio la expresión reticente en la cara de Draco cuando le contó lo sucedido y cuando el rubio y el castaño se vieron, Draco no tardó muchos minutos en desconfiar de él dado a sus ojos dorados pero le dio el beneficio de la duda al mago sólo por darle el gusto a él.

— ¿Un hombre lobo?

— Sí… comprendo que no quieras verme de nuevo pero…

— No digas tonterías, eres un mago fascinante

Le dijo sinceramente y contempló el alivio y alegría que le daba al castaño escucharlo decir eso.

Con la herencia de Sirius decidió hacer algo por Remus y prácticamente le obligó a aceptar una sencilla casa en Hogsmeade y una cuenta para gastos. Lo quería junto a él y no sufriendo por culpa de los prejuicios mientras rondaba por el mundo sin tener un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar. Además prácticamente le suplicó a su ya mentor: Severus Snape, para que le hiciera la poción matalobos a Remus cada mes. Nunca imaginó que ese par comenzara a forjar una peculiar amistad con el paso del tiempo. ««

·

»» Draco por supuesto estuvo a su lado pero sentía que algo se le escapaba y le molestaba no saber qué.

Severus veía con agrado sus habilidades como buscador y su rendimiento en la mayoría de las materias pero le asignó al rubio como su tutor para Pociones por que para el adusto profesor definitivamente era un negado de la materia. No se molestó por eso, ya que no era que fuera pésimo era sólo que le aburría todo eso de las propiedades de cada ingrediente y estar revolviendo mezclas; al menos con Draco le parecía más amena la labor.

Una tarde en la sala común veía al rubio jugar una partida de ajedrez con Nott, cuando comenzó a prestar atención a la charla de Parkinson con Bullstrode, intervino una chica de quinto y por fin comprendió el por qué de mantener la distancia entre ciertas amistades estrechas como la de Draco y él: la comunidad mágica era demasiado puritana y sobre todo intolerante en relación a las relaciones sentimentales entre personas del mismo sexo. Dejó de prestarles atención y nuevamente se fijó en la partida de ajedrez, pero no pudo evitar ver varias veces de manera furtiva a Draco; en verdad que la plática de esas chicas lo había alterado un poco. ««

·

·

»» Sus vacaciones de verano pasaron sin pena ni gloria –si no tomaba en cuenta ese extraño sueño recurrente que tenía–, pero por primera vez se sintió profundamente molesto con Draco; el rubio no se dignó en mandarle ni una estúpida lechuza ni siquiera por su cumpleaños. ««

»» Era su cuarto año y se dio el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Draco se veía entusiasmado y él bastante apático.

Gracias a la influencia directa del heredero de los Malfoy y el resto de los slytherins era ya un chico bastante arrogante, consciente del alcance de su nombre y de su poder mágico, aunque lo segundo era un tema que optó por no discutir con nadie. Era tal su carácter e influencias que fue bautizado como el Rey de Slytherin, en especial por los devastadores triunfos que su equipo de quidditch conseguía gracias a él; aunque Draco como cazador estrella también realizaba una brillante actuación, éste trataba de no darle importancia a que su mejor amigo infravalorara su trabajo. Tenía que admitirlo, desde que supo que el rubio había ido al Mundial de Quidditch y de que no había tratado de disculparse por su desidia en verano, había estado algo insolente con el llamado por excelencia Príncipe de Slytherin. Su amistad se tornó algo tensa y él comenzó sin darse cuenta a pasar bastante tiempo con Blaise Zabini.

Cuando fue seleccionado como cuarto campeón toda su casa se quedó en silencio pero terminó apoyándole, después de todo un hufflepuff no sería nunca lo suficientemente bueno. Draco le sonrió débilmente pero le apoyó, toda la escuela quería prácticamente crucificarlo por hacer trampa pero él no se justificó, sería sólo un desperdicio de tiempo explicarles que él no había introducido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Cuando regresó a su habitación esperó que Draco se le fuese encima llenó de preguntas como todos en la sala común pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba cambiando; su mirada gris en ningún momento se posó en él y sólo se mantuvo silencioso. Comenzó a observarlo y se sintió raro cuando vio que Draco y Theodore Nott estaban llevándose muy bien; eso no le gustaba nada, se sentía usurpado. ««

·

»» Descubrió gracias a Hagrid de qué trataba la primera prueba: Dragones, y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para hablar con Draco de eso, después de todo, su rubio amigo era un completo experto en el tema. Volvieron a rescatar su amistad de aquel limbo gracias a eso pero algo seguía molestándole; no sabía qué, pero algo le molestaba.

Lo descubrió el fin de semana que siguió a la Primera Prueba. Estaba paseando con Blaise cuando de pronto vio como una rubia de ojos azules caminaba junto a Draco, viéndole embelesada mientras se acercaban a las Tres Escobas sin más compañía. Cuando él y Blaise entraron al local, se quedó de piedra al ver como Draco, su Draco, estaba besando a la arrebolada hufflepuff. Eso era lo que había estado molestándole, Draco estaba comenzando a salir con chicas y no le había dicho nada, ellas eran las que los estaban separando en realidad.

Vaya que le armó un escándalo en la noche al rubio; simplemente estalló, parecía una novia traicionada cuando horas después lo pensó con frialdad pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Aunque esa noche pudo dormir en brazos de Draco, ambos en la cama del rubio; arreglaron los malentendidos y pudo enterarse que era lo que sucedía con su amigo.

Lucius Malfoy había comenzado un entrenamiento intensivo en artes oscuras en Draco y él no quería preocuparlo con esas tonterías. Su preparación como heredero de los Malfoy había iniciado y para ello también debía socializar en cierto grado; las apariencias lo eran todo para su familia y Draco tenía que seguir las pautas familiares si algún día quería recibir su herencia. Lo entendía todo pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso de compartir a Draco con todas esas chicas interesadas.

Ahí, abrazados mientras la oscuridad los cobijaba, se dio cuenta de que Draco le había hecho mucha falta y que él tontamente lo había alejado con su infantil actitud; pero le disgustaba muchísimo no tener la atención de Draco en exclusiva. Frotó su cara contra el hueco del cuello de Draco, le encantaba su fresco olor y la suavidad de su piel; comprobó que el rubio dormía profundamente e introdujo su mano por debajo de la camisa del pijama se seda. Era algo muy atrevido pero no pudo evitarlo, suspiró y mientras acariciaba suavemente la tersa y pálida piel, se quedó dormido, tan profunda y tranquilamente como nunca antes le había pasado. Ciertamente su lugar era junto a Draco. ««

·

»» La mañana siguiente despertó absolutamente feliz, Draco lo tenía aferrado contra él, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas mientras sus cuerpos parecían haber sido hechos para encajar perfectamente uno con el otro.

Se colocó los lentes y lo observó dormir. Nunca antes lo había hecho y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberse colado antes a la cama del rubio.

Cuando Draco despertó, éste tenía una sonrisa perezosa en los labios, lo miró fijamente por un minuto y sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir sin soltarle para nada. Comenzó a reír por verlo de esa manera; como le encantaría despertar todos los días así, ser el único en poder ver la mirada somnolienta del rubio, su expresión algo perdida y su cuerpo completamente relajado. Draco soltó un gruñido y le picó uno de sus costados como venganza por no dejarlo seguir durmiendo; era domingo y quería pasarse toda la mañana de haragán. Aunque cuando lo escuchó hablar despertó por completo y se movió tan rápidamente que cayó sentado en el suelo.

— Bésame

— ¿Puedes repetirlo? Creo que aún sigo algo dormido y te he escuchado mal

Vio la expresión incrédula de Draco y sonrió algo malicioso cuando notó que trataba de esforzarse para no dejar ver aquel rubor que ligeramente cubría sus mejillas. Gateó en la cama y puso la mejor expresión inocente que tenía mientras se asomaba por el borde del colchón y repetía su proposición.

— Bésame… quiero aprender…

Draco abrió los ojos a más no poder y ciertamente no logró evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo furioso mientras comenzaba a balbucear palabras inconexas.

Draco se veía tan adorable, tan dulce e inocente que se quedó sin palabras por verlo en ese estado; el rubio siempre mantenía su careta de indiferencia y frialdad con todos, nunca mostraba sus emociones por completo y verlo tan perturbado le confundió.

— Lo siento… no quise alterarte u ofenderte

Comenzó a sentir cierta culpa. Volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos mientras la decepción le embargaba; quería sentir a Draco más suyo, tener también para él lo que el rubio prodigaba a esas insulsas chicas con las que había estado besándose por meses.

Sintió la cama hundirse y abrió los ojos al sentir como le volteaban. Draco estaba sobre él, observándole intensamente pero sin dejar vislumbrar alguna emoción en sus facciones; se veía absolutamente depredador y atractivo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Draco le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo y recordó que si alguien en el mundo podía reducirlo sin problemas a ese estado, ése era Draco, sólo él tenía el poder de afectarle en cada aspecto de su vida y persona.

Cuando los labios rosas de Draco tocaron los suyos, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del rubio. Ése era su primer beso y su cuerpo se estremeció; Draco se apartó y sonrió, al parecer algo divertido por su reacción.

— Hay muchos tipos de besos… éste fue uno inocente, sólo un contacto de labios… aunque claro, también tiene su truco

Nuevamente juntó sus labios a los suyos y una ola de placer le invadió cuando Draco comenzó a desplegar sus habilidades, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios rojos, mordisqueándole el labio inferior; murmurándole instrucciones contra sus labios para que aprendiera a dar y responder un beso mientras su cálido aliento chocaba con el suyo.

— Abre ligeramente tus labios… cuando sientas mi lengua, usa la tuya… un suave masaje…

Después de un rato, Draco se acomodó a su lado y le abrazó, tratando de recuperar el, sueño que había dejado a un lado para enseñarle tal importante lección.

Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, mientras su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Le dio la espalda a Draco y sujetó con sus manos las que lo mantenían abrazado. En ese momento supo que Draco era mucho más que su mejor amigo, que el chico que en las buenas y en las malas ha estado a su lado siempre. No puso nombre a aquel cálido sentimiento y prefirió enterrarlo lo más profundamente posible de su ser; Draco sólo sería siempre su amigo, nunca podría tener algo más que eso de él. ««

·

»» Llegó el Baile de Navidad y decidió invitar a una chica de Beauxbatons, una muchacha un año mayor que él, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos de color marrón brillante; tenía que llevar a una chica al baile por órdenes de la vieja bruja de Mcgonagall y no tuvo otra opción. Al menos fue la envidia de muchos ya que la francesa era la más bonita de dicha escuela después de Fleur Delacour. Aunque curiosamente después terminó besuqueándose en un rincón oscuro con un chico de Durmstrang cuando todo mundo estaba bailando al ritmo de The Weird Sisters.

Definitivamente las chicas no le atraían, después de un par de torpes intentos con ellas se dio cuenta de que lo que le iban eran los chicos y pues lo aceptó rápidamente; lo único que le preocupaba era que Draco se enterase, un tonteo como el de su primer beso era pasable pero declararse gay era otra cosa muy distinta. ««

·

»» Tuvo la inapreciable ayuda de Severus para la segunda prueba, pero cuando descubrió quien era su prenda, casi se muere de la impresión y preocupación. Draco estaba inconsciente, atado a la enorme estatua de una sirena mientras su cabeza colgaba de sus hombros; ni siquiera se fijo en el resto y sólo tomó a su amigo para salir inmediatamente de ahí, nadie era más importante que Draco y cuando salieron del agua casi comete el error de lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos delante de todo el público. Pero Parkinson fue más rápida que él y tuvo que apretar los puños, dándole la espalda a la cursi escena que la pelinegra daba mientras no paraba de manosear a Draco.

Cuando fue la tercera prueba, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal; venció los obstáculos y llegó a donde la Copa reposaba. Pero sólo se mantuvo cerca de ella, observándola con el ceño fruncido; levantó su varita y lanzó chispas doradas al cielo, avisando que ya había llegado a la meta puesto que si eran rojas lo tomarían como su retirada, pero no tocó para nada la copa de cristal.

Llegó Diggory y a pesar de que le advirtió que no se atreviera a tocar el dichoso objeto, éste no le hizo caso y lo tomó. Fue entonces que lo vio desaparecer frente a él; la copa del torneo era un traslador y él se salvó de la trampa que había sido orquestada.

De todos modos fue declarado campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos ya que en sí él había sido el primero en llegar y había avisado de ello oportunamente. Días después apareció en "El Profeta" la noticia del descubrimiento del cadáver del desaparecido Cedric Diggory en un cementerio muggle.

Lástima por el chico pero ése no era su problema, él había cumplido al advertirle. Aunque los rumores comenzaban a correr: ¿él había tenido algo que ver en la desaparición y muerte del carismático hufflepuff? ««

·

»» Fue así como la protección que su madre le brindó nunca fue violada; su percepción le había salvado de caer en garras de Voldemort aún sin saberlo. Nunca supo que el profesor Alastor Moody era en realidad un mortífago ni de su misión en Hogwarts. ««

·

»» El viaje en el tren fue relativamente tranquilo y bastante placentero. Se acostó en su silla y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Draco, quedándose profundamente mientras el rubio le acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos. Crabbe y Goyle lo tomaron como normal y sólo se dedicaron a jugar cartas y comer.

Pero a la hora de despedirse fue su turno de decir "No me olvides" y de regalarle a Draco un beso cerca de sus labios. ««

·

·

»» Sus vacaciones se tornaron bastante interesantes cuando conoció a cierto chico de la cuadra vecina. Un muchacho de su misma edad y que llevaba su sexualidad con un descaro absoluto que le encantó. Al menos fastidió por un buen rato así a sus tíos y descubrió nuevos horizontes y placeres.

Fue uno de sus mejores veranos. En el que había perdido su virginidad y el primero en el que no terminó sintiéndose frustrado por la ausencia de noticias de Draco, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso. ««

»» Cuando Remus fue por él para ir a Londres se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado rápido.

Había recibido algunos regalos de sus amigos/compañeros pero nada de Draco. Se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia. Pero cuando lo vio en el callejón Diagon, le preocupó verlo con ese aspecto todo enfermizo; parecía bastante preocupado y hasta asustado.

— Búscame en la habitación 12 más tarde

Escuchó sorprendido el comentario de Draco cuando éste le daba la espalda en la librería, al parecer el asunto era bastante serio y no dudo en hacerle caso. Remus los observaba fijamente y le dijo que fuera lo que fuese contaba con él.

Cuando él y Draco se vieron en la habitación del segundo, escuchó atentamente lo que su amigo tenía que decirle y cuando el relato terminó, se quedó en silencio observando la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

Voldemort había vuelto…

Draco lo sabía por boca de su mismo padre y temía que el Señor Oscuro le hiciese algo como venganza de aquel Halloween de hacía 14 años. Sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando comprendió el riesgo que Draco estaba tomando al avisarle y al permanecer al lado de un mortífago tan importante como lo era Lucius Malfoy pero también saltó de emoción al entender que Draco había escogido permanecer a su lado y no con el de que vendría siendo su supuesto Amo.

No volvió a su propio cuarto esa noche, permaneció al lado de Draco. Durmiendo al lado del rubio en aquella sencilla cama tras comenzar a hacer algunos cuantos planes. ««

·

»» Por increíble que sonase, Severus sugirió a Dumbledore que Remus podría ser un buen profesor de DCLAO y fue entonces que su nuevo tío se convirtió en su maestro de dicha materia para su quinto año en Hogwarts. Fue un año bastante divertido e interesante, hasta los gryffindors se habían calmado un poco. Aunque desafortunadamente cuando alguien sacó conclusiones sobre su calidad de licántropo la situación fue del todo menos cómoda.

Draco fue nombrado prefecto y él capitán del equipo de quidditch. Ambos eran la envidia de toda la escuela y terminaron de consagrarse como la Mancuerda de Diamante de Slytherin, los dos líderes de la casa de las serpientes. ««

·

»» Pero esos extraños sueños seguían junto con los intensos dolores de cabeza. Severus comenzó a enseñarle oclumancia cuando él y Draco le hablaron de la situación, al parecer su cicatriz le daba cierta conexión con el Señor Oscuro y lo mejor era tomar ciertas preocupaciones. Draco por su parte se encargaba de darle pociones para el dolor y de mantenerse a la expectativa de cualquier noticia que les pudiera ser de utilidad. Fue así como averiguaron el gran interés de Voldemort en cierto objeto del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, así que recabaron un poco más de información y trazaron cierto plan de espionaje.

Actuaron sigilosamente y lograron no sólo evadir a los mortífagos sino también a la mismísima Orden del Fénix; fue hasta ese momento en que ambos supieron de la existencia del grupo especial de Dumbledore. Draco consiguió la esfera de cristal con el contenido de la dichosa profecía por la que todos estaban luchando y se salvó por poco de ser descubierto por el Innombrable cuando por suerte Dumbledore apareció y le hizo frente.

Cuando esa noche regresaron a la escuela y él por fin conoció la razón de que Voldemort le buscase para matarle cuando tenía sólo un año de vida; no supo a quien odiar y culpar.

Fue la primera vez que Dumbledore se le acercó y ambos hablaron por horas; se enteró de toda la historia y no perdió detalle alguno de la misma; pero para decepción de Dumbledore, no aceptó nada de lo que le ofrecía, siempre había estado por su parte y seguiría así. Si el anciano mago lo quería como arma podía ir buscándose a Longbottom o a alguien más, él no estaba para alianzas con gryffindors sino todo lo contrario; odiaba a Voldemort por asesinar a sus padres pero comprendía el odio e ideales de éste.

Esa noche necesitó desahogarse de alguna manera y fue la primera vez que se acostó con Blaise Zabini; convirtiéndose éste en su principal amante entre los que había empezado a coleccionar. No regresó hasta la mañana siguiente a la alcoba que compartía con Draco. ««

·

»» Remus renunció para evitar ser despedido y tuvo que aceptarlo, era una tremenda lástima que tuviera que suceder eso. Pero cuando se enteró que la junta de padres de familia comenzaba a cuestionar la presencia de Hagrid y que diera clases, definitivamente decidió que algún día las personas y criaturas que todo mundo despreciaban tendrían el lugar que les correspondía en el orden mágico. Era inconcebible que los muggles tuvieran más consideraciones que un mago semigigante y un hombre lobo. ««

·

»» — Te digo que el punto G es un estúpido mito que usan las mujeres para justificar su frigidez

— Que seas torpe en la cama no significa que sea un mito… es todo lo contrario

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar la charla que Draco sostenía con un slytherin que acababa de graduarse; su mano apretaba con fuerza la puerta del carruaje, sólo cuando escuchó la voz de Blaise pidiéndole permiso para entrar logró reaccionar y se sentó de inmediato junto a Draco, pero con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

Draco hablaba con total soltura de sexo y con cada palabra que pronunciaba de sus experiencias sentía como si una daga se enterrara repetidamente en su pecho. Al parecer el rubio había comenzado a ser activo sexualmente desde antes que le diera su primer beso.

— ¿Y como te va a ti, Potter?

— No me quejo – se encogió de hombros – y no he tenido quejas tampoco…

Sonrió petulantemente al recordar las continuas súplicas de sus amantes para seguir repitiendo la experiencia y miró fijamente a Blaise a los ojos cuanto éste comenzó a reírse. El chico de piel de ébano permanecía sentado frente a él y se mordió el labio inferior de manera bastante insinuante; al parecer recordando sus dos encuentros previos.

Blaise era bastante delicioso y demasiado ruidoso, un chico digno de conservar por el momento en su cama; aunque debería tener cuidado ya que no quería que nada referente a sus aventuras llegara a oídos de Draco. ««

·

·

»» Nuevamente vacaciones de verano y no perdió el tiempo en encontrar un par de chicos con los cuales pasar el rato.

Compró sus cosas con una semana de anticipación y se la pasó todos esos días pasando el tiempo con Remus. Al parecer al viejo amigo de sus padres le preocupaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida; trató de tranquilizarlo y de explicarle su propia perspectiva de las cosas. Pero cuando éste le confesó que había pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix se sintió traicionado, no le habló por un par de días pero terminó cediendo; Remus era muy importante para él y comenzó a atraerlo hacia su visión del mundo.

Remus le adelantó la noticia del nombramiento de Severus como nuevo profesor de defensa y no pudo estar más contento con ello; su jefe de casa se lo merecía y no podía haber alguien más capacitado para la materia.

No se topó para nada con Draco pero esperaba con ansias verlo el primero de septiembre. ««

·

»» Cuando subió al expreso y encontró por fin el compartimiento del rubio, observó la preocupación de Draco y olvidó su caluroso saludo para sólo sentarse a su lado y esperar a que su amigo hablara.

— Quieren marcarme pronto… lo evadí por este año pero no estoy seguro de lograr posponerlo aún más…

No pudo evitarlo y tomó el rostro de Draco, comenzando a devorar sus labios con ansias. El rubio no podía ser marcado por Voldemort; Draco era suyo le pesare a quien le pesare.

Draco le respondió el beso pero supo que sólo era un arranque de frustración; lo abrazó y ambos permanecieron así sin decir más hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade; dejando olvidado el episodio de aquel beso furioso. ««

·

»» Fue un año bastante difícil y que terminó marcando sus vidas. Muchas decisiones cruciales fueron tomadas pero la más importante los involucraba a ambos. ««

»» Veía como ambos comenzaron a ser más asediados por chicas y de manera más discreta también por chicos. Ambos habían crecido, él lucía un bronceado espectacular, a pesar del maltrato su cuerpo había embarnecido lo justo y dado por fin un estirón, aunque tampoco logró alcanzar a Draco, el rubio era varios centímetros más alto que él; pero lo que los diferenciaba en sus atractivos propios es que él era bastante masculino en sus rasgos y Draco era completamente andrógino. Si por separado robaban suspiros, juntos eran arrolladores.

Notó como algunos chicos se le insinuaban a Draco y ello le divertía; ningún otro hombre podía tener el placer de disfrutar de los labios de Draco ni de sus atenciones, las chicas eran otro tema, pero al menos el rubio no estaba especialmente interesado en ninguna y parecía que sólo las usaba. ««

·

»» Era el segundo fin de semana a Hogsmeade y le dijo a Draco que se quedaría, después de todo el rubio tendría una cita y él andaba bastante caliente. Así que Blaise y él aprovecharían que estarían solos por un buen rato.

Blaise no paraba de gritar su nombre mientras él le penetraba con fuerza, cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta y la voz de Draco irrumpir en el lugar; paró y volteó lentamente; Blaise parecía dividido entre soltarse a la risa o gritarle hasta morir para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Draco estaba paralizado, completamente pálido y con su túnica llena de manchas de pintura, al parecer resultado de alguna redada leónica inesperada.

— Draco…

Se salió con lentitud de Blaise y Draco reaccionó enseguida, murmurando unas disculpas por la interrupción y retirándose enseguida sin dar pauta a nada. Dejó a Blaise y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrar a Draco y buscar la mejor manera de explicarse.

Se la pasó todo el día buscando a Draco y finalmente lo halló en el tejado de la torre de astronomía, el rubio recostado veía el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer y a llenarse de estrellas. Trató de hablarle pero su mirada gélida le hizo cerrar la boca y mantenerse sentado algo separado de él; al parecer había sucedido lo que más temía: Draco le repudiaba.

— Eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido… pensé que éramos amigos…

— ¡Lo somos! – se levantó de golpe pero se volvió a sentar al sentir que se caería

— No, no lo somos. Por que entonces no hubieras fingido que las relaciones de ese tipo te molestaban cuando te estás follando a Blaise – viéndolo de reojo con resentimiento

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— De qué cuando te enteraste de mis preferencias te enfadaste conmigo y decidiste fingir que no sabías nada… vaya amigo eres

— ¿Tus preferencias? ¿Cuáles son tus preferencias? – con voz temblorosa

— ¡De que soy bisexual y tú lo sabías!

Se quedó boquiabierto y Draco estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había visto, lo veía con desprecio y también con decepción y tristeza; tomó aire profundamente mientras pensaba que decir, en verdad que estaba sorprendido y bastante confundido.

— Yo… yo no lo sabía

— Ahora hazte el idiota, claro que lo sabías

— ¡No! Si lo hubiera sabido no…

Se calló de pronto, estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía por él pero al parecer tampoco fue lo más prudente.

— No me hubieras besado, ¿no?

— No, no era…

— No te preocupes, no significó nada para mí

Sintió su alma caer a sus pies cuando lo escuchó. Draco se levantó y con rapidez se le escapó hacia el interior del castillo, pero no lo siguió enseguida y en cambio permaneció por horas observando el cielo estrellado.

Era la media noche cuando entró a la habitación de ambos, vio la cama de Draco con las cortinas corridas y de inmediato identificó la gama de hechizos que el rubio había utilizado para evitar ser molestado. Sin problemas y lo más sigilosamente posible los retiró uno a uno, finalmente descorrió una de las cortinas y se subió a la cama; sabía que Draco no estaba durmiendo pero que tampoco quería confrontarle.

— Te juro que no tenía idea de que te gustaban los hombres tanto como las mujeres… Draco, eres mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante para mí en todo el planeta; si no te hablé de mis propias preferencias era por que tenía miedo de tu rechazo, que sintieras asco por mí. Después de todo eres un sangre pura, educado bajo las más antiguas tradiciones y costumbres… por favor, no me dejes…

Su voz se quebró y abrazó sus piernas; sintió como Draco se removió a su lado pero seguía dándole la espalda.

— No mientas… no somos amigos, sólo me utilizabas pero te seguiré ayudando así que no sigas mintiéndome… ahora vete

No pudo soportar el tono frío de Draco y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda lo más fuerte que podía.

— No te utilizo, Draco. Nunca haría algo así… te juro por la memoria de Sirius y mis padres que te he dicho la verdad… eres mi amigo… el único y verdadero…

— En mi cumpleaños número quince, Slytherin se lució con la mayor fiesta hasta ese momento organizada; había comida, bebidas, música y muchas cosas más… pero hubo un momento, un momento en que no pude estar con todos ustedes. Salí a tomar aire y fue cuando lo vi… Tristan Ferro estaba en aquel pasillo, observándome con sus ojos azul ártico; el chico más atractivo de nuestra casa y que acababa de graduarse. Todo un Adonis…

Tragó saliva y sintió aquel frío devastador inundar su cuerpo mientras Draco seguía relatándole aquella noche, hablándole de aquel chico.

— Ya había salido con otro chico antes pero Tristan era diferente. Sus besos lo eran… estaba bastante confundido e inseguro, quise contártelo pero decidí esperar a estar seguro de lo que me sucedía… pero entonces apareciste tú, nos atrapaste en un situación comprometedora y nos observaste con una mueca de aversión en tu cara… Nunca supe donde pasaste la noche pero a la mañana siguiente quise hablar contigo, explicarte; pero el niño no quería ni verme a la cara. 'No digas nada, ya lo sé, ¿vale?' – arremedándolo – Te la pasaste con un humor de perros. 'Olvida lo de anoche, no quiero oírte'… pero me tragué mi enojo por que eras mi amigo y debió ser shockeante el verme en esa posición… Pero ¡Ohh, sorpresa! ¡El homofóbico de mi amigo resultó ser gay!

Pasaron un par de minutos y Draco se calmó. Terminó de procesar la información reciente y fue cuando una luz en su cabeza le ayudó a encajar todo en su lugar.

— No recuerdo ni pío de esa fiesta; bebí demasiado y tomé una pastilla que el idiota de Pucey me dio. Desperté en la habitación de un hufflepuff sin tener idea de cómo llegué ahí… Pensé que estabas como mamá gallina y que me darías la reta de mi vida, tenías una expresión bastante extraña mientras me quejaba de la resaca y con lo mierda que me sentía no estaba de ánimos para una regañina. Sabía que fue mi culpa, así que no quería escucharte…

— ¿Estás?… ¿Estás diciéndome que no recuerdas nada de lo mío con Tristan? ¿Qué no me contaste que eras gay por que pensaste que el intolerante era yo, cuando soy bisexual? ¿Que te grité por un estúpido malentendido?… ¿Estás diciéndome todo eso?

— Ehhh… Sí…

Y para su sorpresa Draco se soltó a la risa histérica, pero lo más increíble fue cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta y le besó en medio de su ataque de risa.

— Somos un par de idiotas

— Lo somos…««

·

»» Supo que Draco nunca llevaba a nadie a la habitación por que no quería a nadie más invadiendo su cama y mucho menos salía con slytherins, le preguntó por qué y simplemente le respondió vagamente sobre algo de la naturaleza ambiciosa y manipuladora que todo slytherin digno de serlo tenía y que prefería evitar pensar en que tan calculadora estaría siendo la otra persona. Prefería ser el único manipulador de la relación.

Dado a que él era menos puntilloso en ese tipo de detalles y Draco no quería repetir lo sucedido con Zabini; optaron por un sencillo hechizo para avisar que uno de los dos estaba ocupado en esos placenteros menesteres, siendo en realidad Harry el único en ocuparlo, entonces el pomo de la puerta se pondría dorado como aviso. ««

·

»» Navidad llegó tranquilamente. Dado a que ya no tenía que seguir escondiéndose exhibía sin problemas sus relaciones; pero se moría de celos cada vez que veía a Draco interactuar de alguna manera especial con chicas y chicos, su frustración aumentaba y no sabía que hacer para matar ese infernal amor que lo carcomía desde el alma.

En especial cuando vio a esa estúpida ravenclaw arrodillada frente a Draco cerca del lago. Había estado buscando al rubio para hablar de cierto trabajo extra de Pociones y se topó con la sorpresa de ver como la chica oriental estaba dándole un blowjob a Draco, mientras éste se mantenía recargado contra un árbol y empujando sus caderas entretanto mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tembló pero no se movió, aunque le doliera no ser él quien diera tal placer a Draco, quería verlo; al menos tener ese pedacito de paraíso. ««

·

»» — ¡¿Por qué Nott?!

Fue como si la Tercera Guerra Mundial muggle hubiera estallado en Slytherin; todo mundo había salido huyendo de las mazmorras para no tener que quedar en el fuego cruzado de Potter y Malfoy, mientras el causante de la descomunal pelea: Theodore Nott con toda la calma posible les dejó solos sin sufrir ni un rasguño.

Estaba furioso, era San Valentín y había querido finalmente pasarlo con Draco; dejando plantado a su cita y saliendo en busca del rubio, después de todo el mismo Draco le había dicho que no tenía planes y que sólo iba a pasar un día tranquilo desenvolviendo sus regalos y cartas. Así que cuando vio la perilla de su puerta dorada creyó que había olvidado deshacer el encantamiento y entró ingenuamente a la habitación y lo que encontró le paralizó el corazón por un eterno segundo.

Draco estaba sobre Nott, moviéndose lentamente mientras besaba sus pálidos hombros; ambos chicos jadeando suavemente mientras sus cuerpos desnudos estaban unidos y se movían en un lento compás.

Su magia simplemente se desbordó en un furioso golpe cuando el rubio cayó exhausto sobre el chico castaño; una jarra de cristal con agua explotó esparciendo por todo el cuarto los trozos y ambos chicos rodaron por la cama ante el sorpresivo 'ataque'. Su sangre hervía y no pudo ni quiso evitar mirar con odio la cara de estupefacción de Theodore Nott.

Draco no le quitaba su mirada gris de encima mientras seguía asomado tras el otro lado de la cama y por primera vez quiso ser capaz de lastimarlo. Nott enseguida recuperó su temple de siempre y comenzó a atraer su ropa sin dejar de verlo ni decir nada, muy prudente por parte del más callado de todos los slytherins.

Y cuando el castaño salió de la recámara, fue cuando todas las serpientes comenzaron a oír los gritos y sentir la magia fluyendo furiosa por todo el lugar. Si ambos líderes de la casa se disponían no sólo a discutir sino a enfrentarse lo razonable era huir y esperar a que en la noche la sala común y las habitaciones estuvieran lo más conservadas posibles.

— ¿Y por qué no Theodore?

— Draco, no me provoques

— ¿Qué no te provoque? – Burlón mientras se ponía su bata de satín negro sobre su cuerpo desnudo – En serio que eres pretencioso… Tú puedes cogerte a media escuela en este cuarto y yo no puedo tocar a Nott, ¿a qué diablos juegas?

— ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

Se movió rápidamente y arrinconó a Draco contra una de las paredes; odiaba tanto a Draco por hacerle amarlo como lo hacía y que no le correspondiera.

— Entender ¿qué? – casi escupiendo con furia

Calló. Simplemente calló y lo observó a los ojos; Draco tenía razón, pero eso no restaba su furia ni dolor.

Bajó su faz y vio la manera en que la suave tela oscura cubría el cuerpo del rubio; ignoró los gritos de Draco que precedieron a esa pregunta y como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado vida propia, su mano izquierda comenzó a desatar el nudo de la única prenda que el otro chico tenía encima mientras su mano derecha aferraba las muñecas de Draco.

Conocía el cuerpo de su amigo como nadie, lo había observado muchas veces en silencio, conteniendo las ganas de estirar sus dedos y acariciarlo como se había atrevido aquel bendito día.

Draco se había quedado mudo de la impresión y comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la piel de su costado con ligereza y lentitud. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que en realidad no le era del todo indiferente al rubio y nuevamente alzó su mirada, topándose con un tenue rubor rosa tiñendo las mejillas pálidas de Draco mientras se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua, al parecer él no era el único con problemas para contenerse.

Decidió arriesgarse y le soltó las muñecas mientras con ambas manos lo sujetaba a de sus caderas desnudas y comenzaba a besarle su aristocrático cuello. Escuchó el pequeño gemido que logró escapar de los labios de Draco y olvidó que ese chico era su mejor amigo, su confidente y aliado; Draco Lucius Malfoy era a quien su alma y corazón le pertenecía, y se convertiría en su amante, su eterna pareja.

Hizo que girara su faz y lo enfrentara cara a cara, Draco tenía los ojos vidriosos y se le partió el alma con verlo así, desprotegido, confundido y temeroso. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acostó en su cama deshecha; quería borrar todo rastro de Nott del lecho del rubio, lograr que Draco sólo pudiera recordarlo a él en esa cama y a nadie más.

— Te amo

Le dijo en un susurro y tomó los dulces labios del rubio sin esperar respuesta alguna. Le quitó con delicadeza la suave bata y se maravilló nuevamente con el cuerpo de Draco.

— Eres lo más perfecto, Draco

— Por supuesto

Soltó una risita al escucharlo y sintió un gran alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que sus avances no serían rechazados en ningún momento sino al contrario, ya que por la ansiedad de aquellas elegantes manos al comenzar a desnudarlo, dedujo que pasaría el mejor día de San Valentín de todos.

Las piernas de Draco se abrieron para dejarle espacio a acomodarse entre ellas; comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos en la faz del rubio mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a prodigar las mejores caricias en aquella piel de alabastro que tan loco lo tenía. Un movimiento de su mano y las luces disminuyeron ligeramente, pero la luz de la lámpara sobre el velador de Draco le daba al rubio un aura casi etérea que le hizo compararlo con el famoso Lucifer, el más bello de los ángeles; Draco era su propio ángel de alas negras.

Enmarcó con sus manos el hermoso rostro ligeramente ruborizado para besarlo e introducir su lengua, recordando la manera en que a Draco parecía gustarle ser besado, obtuvo satisfactoriamente pequeños gemiditos dentro del mismo beso mpor su buena labor. Se maravilló al darse cuenta de su cuerpo completamente desnudo y sentir su piel contra la tersa del rubio; al parecer Draco a pesar de su aparente docilidad no sería del todo sumiso y dejado, había logrado desnudarlo por completo sin que se diera cuenta y sus piernas se colocaron alrededor de su cintura, clavándole sus talones de manera que lo empujaba contra él.

— Te quiero dentro de mí…

Contuvo un gemido al escucharle murmurarle y sentir la propia excitación de Draco contra su abdomen mientras la suya se endurecía aún más de ser posible. Extendió su mano derecha a ningún punto en particular y tras un encantamiento no verbal su varita se dirigió a él al instante; había un par de formas de utilizar el instrumento mágico pero ya los usaría después, así que sólo realizó un hechizo lubricatorio ligero pero eficaz para evitarle alguna incomodidad a su pareja.

Introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio para comenzar a dilatarlo pero ésta se contrajo de inmediato, rechazando la intrusión. Levantó su mirada verde y notó la ligera mueca de incomodidad y hasta algo de consternación en Draco; una idea brotó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente ante la posibilidad de que fuese cierta.

— ¿Nadie?

Draco lo miró de manera asesina y se ruborizó sin dignarse en contestarle; definitivamente su amado y adorable rubio era tan imperioso y orgulloso que no permitió que nadie lo dominara, hasta ese momento.

— Sólo relájate

— Eso lo sé, no soy idiota

— Pues hazlo, entonces

Eso le valió que Draco enterrara sus cuidadas uñas en sus caderas pero tampoco se quejó, se lo merecía; besó la punta de esa nariz respingada y sigo introduciendo ese dedo hasta final, retirándolo suavemente hasta la punta antes de introducirlo de nuevo mientras observaba con atención a su amado rubio de ojos de plata.

Notó como relajaba sus músculos y decidió seguir adelante, aunque con una variante. Bajó su rostro mientras dejaba un camino de besos hacia la parte baja de su amante, desenredándose de las piernas de éste para luego colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Besó la suave carne de uno de los muslos blancos y luego tomó entre sus labios la punta de la erección de Draco mientras introducía ahora dos dedos dentro de él.

Draco era diferente a sus amantes anteriores, no era totalmente silencioso pero tampoco se soltaba a la mar de gritos. Sus jadeos y gemidos eran suaves pero lo suficientemente audibles para calentarle la sangre a cualquiera que lo escuchase, sus dedos le acariciaban los costados, prodigándole pequeños rasguños que le erizaban la piel y le provocaban las ganas de sólo enterrarse en ese cuerpo cálido; mientras su estilizado cuerpo se retorcía bajo él y le demostraban la diferencia de un fino y delicado cuerpo como el suyo a los fuertes y demasiado varoniles de los que antes había poseído.

Draco era firme pero suave, con músculos marcados pero nada tosco sino todo lo contrario, varonil pero estilizado, con movimientos sensuales y predatorios. Era todo un conjunto que nadie más podría conseguir; sólo se nacía o no así.

Se perdió en lo erótico de sus dedos perdiéndose en el cuerpo de su amante y de los gemidos de éste; habían llegado al punto decisivo y se acomodó sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Draco, enterrándose profundamente en el cuerpo del rubio mientras ambos pronunciaban el nombre del otro.

El fugaz gemido de dolor del ojigris fue ahogado por sus labios, un beso en el que trataba de transmitirle la intensidad de las emociones que le embargaban; todo el amor que sentía por él y que hacia ya bastante tiempo le consumía la vida, buscando su calor y sus caricias en otros cuerpos.

Sus cabellos aún más desordenados de lo normal y mojados por el sudor golpeaban su frente cada vez que empujaba en aquel cálido y estrecho interior. Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina película de sudor se mecían a un ritmo entre lo frenético y armonioso; y Draco volvió a enredar sus piernas alrededor suyo para hacer más profundas las embestidas.

El único sonido que llenaba la alcoba era el formado por los gemidos de ambos juntos con el casi imperceptible rumor formado por sus cuerpos friccionándose entre sí; pero la situación fue rota cuando por fin logró escuchar esas dos pequeñas y sencillas palabras que tanto su alma lloraba por recibir por parte de Draco.

—Te amo…

Estaba tomando no sólo la virginidad de Draco sino su corazón y su propia alma lloró de felicidad.

— ¡Por Salazar, te amo!

— Te amo, Draco, te amo…

Bajó su mano tocando el miembro palpitante de su pareja, imitando el mismo ritmo con el que se enterraba dentro de Draco; sintió como llegaban el punto clímax y las cálidas y húmedas paredes que aprisionaban su erección lo rodeaban aún más estrechamente y de manera deliciosa.

Sin que pudiera contenerse Draco explotó en sus manos mientras gritaba una vez más su nombre y él se dejó ir por fin, llenando al rubio con su esencia mientras su cuerpo experimentaba esos dulces cosquilleos postorgásmicos.

Draco era por fin suyo; su corazón y su cuerpo… tan suyo como él mismo lo era del rubio.

Se mantuvieron abrazos, disfrutando del momento y hablando sobre vaguedades; hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Por qué Nott? De todos los slytherins y precisamente en esta cama, cuando nunca habías traído a nadie aquí

— Por que era tú…

— ¿Perdón? – frunciendo el ceño

— Su regalo de San Valentín era darme la oportunidad de estar contigo… un sencillo hechizo que me permitía verte a ti en vez de a él

— La poción multijugos es más eficaz

— Sí pero el hechizo también valió la pena… como sea, Theodore sólo es mi amigo y por si no lo sabías, es completamente hetero

— Lo que hicieron no era para nada heterosexual – ácidamente

— Jajajaja… lo sé, pero fue su primera experiencia gay y por lo que hemos hablado, creo que será la única. Le gustan más los pechos femeninos, las caderas anchas y las vaginas…

— Merlín, no menciones esas palabras frente a mí…

Draco rió y él le besó.

Sellaron ese día tan cursi su relación y todo mundo al día siguiente se enteró del noviazgo de los líderes de la Casa de las Serpientes; unos hufflepuffs y gryffindors escandalizados (hipócritas muchos de ellos) y el resto, viendo la llegada de lo que se sabía era inevitable.

Desde que esos dos atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor muchos vieron que se pertenecían mutuamente y que con el tiempo se darían cuenta de eso. ««

·

»» El ultimátum a Draco fue repetido semanas antes del fin de curso y ambos charlaron por días sobre ello. Por supuesto no le dejaría marcarse por Voldemort ni por nadie que no fuese él pero tampoco se pondría del lado de los muggles y sus allegados, eso era contra sus principios.

¿El resultado? Él se uniría a Voldemort siempre y cuando Draco fuera respetado únicamente como suyo y no tratado como un simple mortífago más. Voldemort por supuesto aceptó, aunque mantuvo sus reservas, mostrando algo de inteligencia en su opinión personal.

Lo difícil fue Remus. Rompieron relaciones por un tiempo pero su red había comenzado a ser tejida desde tiempo atrás y no tardó en tenerlo a su lado, aconsejándole y protegiéndole cuando el verano y las vacaciones habían llegado. Después de todo, sólo le tenía a él, a Draco y a Severus; la Orden le era ya ajena y el Ministerio había comenzado con la caza de criaturas oscuras, él incluido.

Severus fue un hueso difícil de roer, ni siquiera él podía vislumbrar las verdaderas lealtades de su mentor; tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore se mantenían firmes en que el pocionista les era leal. Pero estuviese del lado de uno u otro, Severus mostró que era merecedor de su confianza y en todo el tiempo que lo acompañó en ese camino de espinas nunca le falló. ««

·

»» La prueba de lealtad de Voldemort fue establecida el día de su cumpleaños, cuando por fin fue considerado como adulto y después de que tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus tutores muggles; algo que no le afectó en lo más mínimo. La situación fue justificada como un atentado sorpresa mortífago contra la vida del Niño-Que-Vivió; después de todo, aún tenía que mantener su fachada antes de realizar su primera misión junto a Draco. ««

·

·

»» Primero de septiembre, regreso de alumnos avanzados e ingreso de los nuevos.

Confiaban en que Severus no fuera realmente el traidor al Lord como se rumoraba en las filas mortífagas, pues se estaban jugando muchas cosas esa noche. Siguieron las indicaciones de Voldemort al pie de la letra y sin problemas abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin; enseguida descubrieron el por qué fue denominada misión suicida por el maldito de Voldemort, había un enorme basilisco ahí dentro y al parecer padecía hambre.

Nuevamente juró deshacerse de Voldemort cuando tuviera la oportunidad y después de que lograran sus verdaderos objetivos.

Afortunadamente el basilisco aceptó sus respetos y órdenes en parsel; la primera parte había sido lograda y sólo faltaban dos. Salieron de los túneles y con gran sigilo guiaron a la terrible criatura hacia donde toda la escuela estaba congregada. No se preocuparon por sus compañeros de casa, ya que los hijos de mortífagos fueron puestos sobre aviso y no se habían presentado, del resto seguramente se había encargado Severus y los que habían sido marcados como traidores, tendrían que pagar el precio junto con el resto.

La Gran Masacre de Septiembre dio inicio con varias muertes instantáneas por el mirar del basilisco; todo mundo comenzó a intentar escapar pero el lugar estaba sellado. Los profesores como podían intentaron deshacerse de la enorme criatura e inteligentemente Minerva Mcgonagall intentó convertir un objeto en gallo pero la varita de Draco se lo impidió a pesar de que no había logrado matarla como quería. Muchos comenzaron a ser comida de la enorme serpiente.

Su varita y la de Draco se deshicieron de muchos alumnos; era la primera vez que mataban pero no que veían a alguien morir. Fue cuando tuvo por fin a Ron Weasley frente a él y veía cumplir pronto su promesa de tercer año: lo mató rápidamente y sin problemas.

Dumbledore de inmediato intentó anularlos pero entre matar por fin al basilisco y neutralizarlos a ellos, los alumnos seguían cayendo; así que las barreras antiaparición de la escuela tuvieron que ser anuladas momentáneamente para que los mayores escaparan con los alumnos más jóvenes. No estaban locos, enfrentar a un Dumbledore furioso no era un suicidio era una muerte segura; si hasta Voldemort le temía, ellos no iban a arriesgarse de esa manera.

Escaparon…

La segunda parte del plan había resultado un éxito y sólo restaba la última parte, convocaron la marca oscura y abandonaron el lugar. Esa fue la iniciación de ambos y su graduación como verdaderos magos y expertos en Artes Oscuras. ««

·

·

»» La guerra empezó oficialmente y él con rapidez se convirtió en el igual de Voldemort; tenía prácticamente la misma voz y voto que él en todos los asuntos de la ahora llamada "Orden Oscura".

Compartió sólo para las tres personas más importantes de su vida la información sobre su verdadero estado y nivel mágico; Voldemort no era ya un rival para él y con lo que habían descubierto del hechizo de magia antigua que Lily le colocara al morir por él, tenía prácticamente asegurada su victoria.

El complot para acabar y destituir a Lord Voldemort comenzó a ser fraguado. ««

·

»» Estaba bañado de sangre aquella noche de Walpurgis en que Lord Voldemort cayó pero fue investido un nuevo Señor Oscuro, no era su sangre sino de la alimaña que asesinó a sus padres. Lo que iba a ser una simple reunión terminó con la muerte de Voldemort, sin dificultades y muchos menos con una batalla colosal con numerosos hombres; sólo Severus, Remus y Draco estuvieron con él mientras Lucius y sus hombres se deshacían de los pocos que se rehusaban al cambio de poder.

No había consideración con los muggles pero su visión iba más allá de la preservación de la pureza de sangre que no podía ser llevada a cabo sin modificaciones, así que sólo todo aquél que era mago o bruja le sería perdonada su vida a menos que se rehusara a aceptar el nuevo orden de las cosas ya que sería ajusticiado como el traidor que era.

Brindó un lugar para todas aquellas criaturas que estaban siendo marginadas con anterioridad, principalmente a los hombres lobo; aunque claro, la vida de Fenrir Greyback la reservó para Remus. Sólo aquellas criaturas que en un momento dado podrían convertirse en un obstáculo o peste en su nueva sociedad, serían eliminadas con discreción. ««

·

»» Sabía que la oscuridad lo absorbía, el poder absoluto corrompe al hombre le decía Remus, pero se aferraba con uñas y dientes a Draco; el rubio le frenaba, le guiaba y mantenía la locura lejos de él. Pero no podía evitar a veces perder el control y que la persona más importante para él resultara lastimada; luego se arrepentía y no se apartaba del lado de Draco por días.

Detestaba lastimarlo pero lo hacía en aquellas ocasiones en que todo en él se desbordaba… y Draco nunca se lo reprochaba, sólo le perdonaba y le influía nuevos ánimos para seguir adelante.

Nadie había entrado al lecho de ambos desde que se convirtieron en pareja y se juraron amor eterno; pero en tres únicas ocasiones, incluyeron a otras personas. La primera fue en la escuela, quería ver a Draco compartir con una mujer y la elegida fue Ginevra Weasley, curiosa manera de fastidiar a la familia de pelirrojos al desvirgar a la benjamina en un trío; la segunda fue con Remus y Severus, y la tercera también. Nadie más los tocó y quien se atrevía a siquiera poner sus ojos en su ángel rubio de alas negras, debía rezar a algún Dios para no desatar su furia.

Pero Draco no se quedaba atrás, era igual de posesivo que él y sus maldiciones mucho más potentes que la de la mayoría de los magos; nadie quería ver verdaderamente furioso a Draco Malfoy. ««

·

·

¿Qué sucedió después?

¿Por qué Draco fue en busca de Albus Dumbledore en secreto?

¿Por qué perdió sus recuerdos?

¿Por qué su amor y su magia fueron enclaustradas?

¿Qué llevó a su amante a realizar aquel rito antiguo y deshacer todo lo hecho desde el día en que se conocieron?

No sabe las respuestas, sus recuerdos llegan hasta aquel día de su cumpleaños número treinta en que quedó profundamente dormido en brazos de su amante y sólo logra vislumbrar pequeños fragmentos inconclusos de recuerdos de lo que hizo Draco después, de ahí que sepa ahora algo de aquel ritual mágico.

Necesita respuestas… se siente perdido ante la lluvia de todo aquello había sido borrado y que ahora lo golpea con crudeza… Mucho dolor y tristeza…

"_Draco… Draco… por favor, Draco…_"

— **HP —**

Parpadea repetidamente y se da cuenta de que no lleva sus gafas pero puede ver perfectamente a pesar de la intensa luz de la mañana bañando todo el lugar y reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas del hermoso lago frente a él. Escucha el canto de una cigarra cercana mientras alguien acaricia cariñosamente su oscuro cabello y suelta un suspiro al reconocer el tibio cuerpo contra el que está apoyado, ambos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— Despertaste…

Asiente pero no dice palabra alguna, aún no termina de digerir toda la situación y tampoco quiere romper todavía este agradable momento.

Tanto Draco como Harry mantienen sus miradas fijas en las suaves ondas que el tibio aire de verano provoca sobre la superficie del agua. Ambos no como los jóvenes de aquella guerra sino como los niños de once años que se conocieron cuando compraban sus uniformes para la escuela y terminaron uniendo sus vidas para siempre desde ese momento.

— Harry…

— ¿Por qué? – interrumpe al rubio

— Por que todo para ti era ya oscuridad… no te escuchaba ya reír o no te veía soñar… fui tu veneno y el causante de que el brillo de tus ojos fuera desapareciendo con el tiempo…

— No… fue todo lo contrario, Draco… eras esa luz que me traía de vuelta cada vez que hundía profundamente… eres mi vida… mi único y verdadero amor…

Harry se endereza y deja que la delicada mano se deslice de sus cabellos hacia su faz, pero antes de que caiga en el regazo de su dueño la captura entre sus propias manos y deposita un beso en ella.

— Te necesito, siempre te he necesitado…

— No, no es así… tienes a tu padrino, a Lupin, los Weasleys, Granger y el resto del mundo que te quiere… no hay espacio para mí, ya no…

— No me importa nadie… Draco, ven conmigo. Nadie se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima… sólo seremos tú y yo

— Lo siento…

Draco entorna su mirada con ternura mientras levanta su mano libre y acaricia delicadamente el infantil rostro frente a él. Harry ve una solitaria lágrima escapar de uno de esos orbes de mercurio y con repentino terror se lanza contra el delgado cuerpo del rubio, aferrándose como un naufrago a una tabla en medio del mar.

— Tú debes vivir, hice todo esto sólo por ti, Harry. Mi camino hasta aquí llega, tu poder regresara por completo y no tendrás problemas en cumplir esa dichosa profecía… todos tus amigos y seres queridos estarán a tu lado y no resentirás mi ausencia… tienes todo lo que deseaste por fin… quiero que seas feliz…

— No, definitivamente ¡no!… ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que seas feliz si tú no estás?!… ¡Draco, tú no puedes dejarme! ¡Tú no!

Comienza a temblar y sentir como las lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos verdes. Draco no puede hacerle esto, abandonarlo a su suerte cuando por fin se han reencontrado sin todas esas mentiras.

— Por favor… por favor no me dejes

— No tengo otra opción… sólo cuídate ¿vale?

— No sigas…

— No olvides sonreír y trata de llevarte bien ahora con Severus, se quedará muy solo

— Si no te vas te va a tener a ti

— Toma las decisiones fríamente con tu lado slytherin pero deja que tu corazón gryffindor te guíe…

— Draco…

El rubio sonríe melancólicamente y frota la espalda del pelinegro. Al menos agradece que le dieran este breve momento para despedirse de él, aunque le duele mucho verlo en este estado. Sólo le resta esperar a que Harry tome una decisión y que ésta lo haga feliz, ya no puede hacer más por él por mucho que lo desee.

La cigarra aumenta el volumen de su canto y Draco abraza por última vez a su amor. Harry se separa y acerca con timidez sus labios a los del otro, reflejando todo un mar de sentimientos en ese beso tierno.

— Te amo

Se separan y Harry ve a Draco como aquel joven adolescente rubio que no paraba de robar suspiros a su paso. El ojigris acaricia suavemente una de las mejillas sonrosadas del apuesto chico pelinegro frente a él y sonríe mientras la luz se vuelve demasiado intensa y les envuelve.

— Yo también te amo, Harry… adiós…

— **HP —**

El cuerpo de Draco cae sobre Harry mientras la risa de Voldemort comienza a resonar escalofriantemente; el viejo mago comienza a caminar hacia su enemigo mientras el regocijo comienza a inundar a sus hombres y el terror al resto de los presentes.

Harry abre con tristeza sus ojos y rodea abraza el frío cuerpo sobre él. Poco a poco el ruido propio de una lucha encarnizada, el olor a sangre y la energía de su enemigo comienza a llegar a sus sentidos pero deja que algunos segundos pasen antes de regresar a la actual realidad.

— Debiste morir hace mucho tiempo, Potter… has tenido suerte pero ahora todo ha terminado para ti

La voz despreciable de Voldemort y su tono de tonta superioridad se cuela a su mente y suelta un hondo suspiro de cansancio.

— Tom, Tom, Tom… siempre tan estúpidamente confiado

Voldemort cesa de golpe de reír y observa con profundo desprecio al mocoso molesto que comienza a levantarse pero sin soltar en ningún momento el cuerpo del maldito traidor.

— Parece ser que tengo que encargarme por segunda vez de ti, pero aún tengo tiempo para eso… no hay prisas

Todo mundo de inmediato relaciona esas palabras con la primera caída del Lord Oscuro, pero Severus sospecha que en realidad el ojiverde se refiere a eliminarlo por completo, si es que lo que Draco le contó es cierto. Además de que definitivamente algo ha cambiado, el aire se ha enrarecido y Potter de alguna manera luce distinto, más grande y maduro.

Harry termina de levantarse y con movimientos ágiles pero cuidadosos acomoda el cuerpo de su amado rubio en sus brazos para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia donde Severus Snape lo observa fijamente.

— Severus… tanto tiempo – el adusto profesor sólo asiente vagamente –… siento mucho todo… te he dado incontables dolores de cabeza si bien recuerdo y ahora vengo a pedirte un favor

— Usted dirá, Potter

— Cuida a Draco por un rato, todavía puedo arreglar esto pero primero debo terminar con estos molestos asuntos que Voldemort desea tratar conmigo

Severus arquea perfectamente una ceja al escucharle, definitivamente Potter ha cambiado pero no tiene idea de hasta que magnitud ha sido esto. Pero sobre todo, le extraña lo que ha dicho de arreglar lo de Draco, la muerte ya no tiene arreglo a pesar de lo que uno mucho así lo desee.

— Y llámame Harry; creo que es hora de que trabajemos esta relación, antes nos llevábamos muy bien… estoy seguro que Draco te contó algo de ello

Una sonrisa de medio lado por parte del ojiverde y Severus asiente ligeramente, ocultando su incredulidad. Al parecer Draco le había contado la absoluta verdad sobre ese insólito reinicio del tiempo, pero sobre todo por ver que tan bien ha acertado Potter sobre ello.

Harry ve el gesto y coloca en los brazos de su viejo mentor el cuerpo de su antigua pareja. Acaricia los sedosos cabellos de plata que enmarcan ese rostro que tanto adora y da la media vuelta, sin darle importancia a que Lucius ha despertado y que precisamente pise su varita, rompiéndola en dos.

— Veo que wormtail ha servido de algo por fin ahora y te ha ayudado, Lucius; pero no te hubieras tomado la molestia de destruir mi varita, no la necesito

Harry se deshace de su túnica rojiza ensangrentada, con el forro interior de la misma se limpia su faz y termina arrojándola con asco al suelo, quedando sólo con su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca manchada; mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mueve de tal manera su cabeza y hombros para relajar sus músculos que termina de hacer tronar algunos cuantos huesos.

— Ay, Tom… ¿Sabes? Tú no lo recuerdas pero en un tiempo que fue borrado me deshice sin problemas de ti; claro, tuve el hechizo antiguo de mi madre a mi favor y todo un complot armado entre tus filas para allanar mi camino…

Voldemort achica su mirada y la idea de que el Niño-Dorado acaba de terminar loco pasa por su mente; ve como Harry comienza a caminar distraídamente y sin prisas hacia él y sujeta con fuerza su varita, tratando de prever cualquier movimiento inesperado del mocoso.

Mientras tanto Lucius, y el resto de lo presentes, comienza a pensar de manera similar a la del Señor Oscuro, definitivamente la situación acaba de sobrepasar a Harry Potter y éste se ha trastornado mentalmente.

— Ni siquiera te percataste de la destrucción de tus horcruxes, ni de los movimientos de tus mejores hombres… por supuesto, confiabas ciegamente en mí, creías tenerme en tus manos cuando era todo lo contrario…

— ¿Qué idioteces dices?

— Nada de eso, es la verdad… increíblemente era prácticamente tu mano derecha, craso error de tu parte… por supuesto, creía por completo en la destrucción de los sucios muggles pero yo llevé a un nivel diferente toda la ideología del movimiento; fui yo quien triunfo donde tú fallaste y quien se deshizo limpiamente de ti sin toda esta charada de la batalla final… demasiado fácil diría yo, pero tampoco me quejaría de ello – se encoge de hombros –… Pero ahora es diferente, rompiste la protección de mi madre al usar mi sangre y ambos tenemos a una multitud de personas tras nosotros para pelear, cada quien en un bando distinto; diste una buena resistencia por tus horcruxes y me he quedado sin varita… ¿qué sigue ahora?

Harry se detiene a unos cuantos metros de Voldemort y bosteza descaradamente. La batalla se ha detenido por completo sin que nadie sepa que pensar a ciencia cierta de la extraña conducta de Harry Potter; todos esperando a que por fin se decida quien de los dos magos vivirá y será considerado el más poderoso.

— Tu muerte… – sisea venenosamente

— ¿En serio? – insolentemente

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde sale disparado de la punta de la varita de Voldemort y Harry sólo levanta su brazo derecho para colocar la palma abierta de su mano frente a él. Todo mudo contiene el aire al ver el inesperado gesto pero se sorprenden aún más al ver como la maldición termina dividiéndose y chocando a cada flanco de Harry pero sin siquiera rozarlo.

— ¿Te sorprendes, Tom? Me lo imagino, mi nivel mágico sobrepasa al tuyo por mucho… conocimiento y poder que prácticamente me hacen invencible…

Harry ladea su faz de manera inocente pero la sonrisa y la mirada que tiene son completamente maliciosas y burlonas, una expresión que nunca antes había mostrado a nadie y que comienza a preocupar a muchos.

— He aprendido bastante de ti, ciertamente nos parecemos en muchos aspectos; pero desafortunadamente para ti siempre pesarán en mí las muertes de James y Lily Potter… sólo puedo sentir repulsión por algo como tú por que ya ni siquiera eres una persona; eres un sucio despojo de mago… pero ya rendirás cuentas con los jueces del otro mundo

— Estás loco, Potter… sólo dices incoherencias

Harry se encoge de hombros pero claramente puede ver el miedo consumiendo al último vestigio de lo que fue Tom Marvolo Riddle. A diferencia de los que muchos piensan, el odio a Voldemort no lo consume, es en cierto grado lástima y resentimiento; sí, él mató a sus padres y a muchas otras personas pero hasta cierto grado se identifica con él con todo ese dolor, Voldemort lo quería a él pero si sus padres hubieran cedido probablemente hoy estarían vivos, eso es lo que los diferencia: Voldemort nunca conoció el amor y él en cambio sí, con James, Lily y Draco.

— Haré esto rápido, después de todo, con quien quiero divertirme es con otro… Lo siento, eres sólo el segundo en mi lista

— Maldito mocoso, ya verás… ¡Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort lanza con mayor fuerza la imperdonable y Harry sólo levanta nuevamente su mano; un aura dorada comienza a rodearlo y ésta se mueve hacia la palma de su mano, concentrándose en una esfera nebulosa que termina proyectando un rayo que choca con la maldición del otro mago. Algo que les parece familiar a sólo unos cuantos mortífagos cuando recuerdan lo sucedido hace unos años, cuando su señor regresó y los hechizos de ambos magos chocaron y ninguno cedía.

— Adiós, Tom. Nos veremos en el infierno… ¡Udicium de mors!

Entonces el hechizo del más joven toma más fuerza y sin problemas avanza rápidamente hacia Voldemort, absorbiendo el poder del _avada_.

Voldemort ve el rayo dorado ganar velocidad y distancia, y por primera vez se siente derrotado y hasta cansado; el maldito niño lo venció nuevamente pero ahora para su mala suerte sabe que esta vez no habrá regreso alguno. Todo ha terminado y él ha perdido.

Harry baja su mano y da la media vuelta, buscando con la mirada a cierto par de mortífagos con los que tiene cuentas pendientes.

El cuerpo de Voldemort cae pero un extraño fuego dorado comienza a devorarlo sin dejar nada de él. El hechizo del joven mago tomó lo que restaba como signo de vida del cuerpo del otro y lo obligó a dar el siguiente paso de la muerte, el juicio que Tom M. Riddle estuvo eludiendo por casi dos décadas.

Gritos de júbilo comienzan a inundar el lugar mientras los aliados y seguidores de Voldemort se ven derrotados y tratan de escapar, lo que es imposible ya que los hechizos de antiaparición han transmutado a unos de barrera demasiado poderosos.

— ¡Harry!

Ron y Hermione comienzan a correr hacia su amigo junto con Sirius y Remus, mientras el resto se encarga de los ahora vencidos.

— Ah! Ahí estás Pettigrew

Harry sonríe ampliamente al distinguir la figura del traicionero animago tirada en el suelo y sus amigos se detienen al sentir que algo no está bien.

— La primera vez Tom me privó del placer de deshacerme personalmente de ti pero ahora todo es diferente. Podré escuchar tus gritos de dolor, tus súplicas y ver tu vida diluyéndose… No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba esto

— Yo… Harry, por favor… por piedad… a James no le gustaría verte como un asesino… no me mates… misericordia, Harry, misericordia…

Harry lo ve fijamente sin emitir ninguna palabra hasta que mueve negativamente la cabeza y termina echándola hacia atrás, soltándose a las carcajadas. Peter comienza a arrastrarse hacia atrás mientras furtivamente trata de buscar alguna escapatoria de la inminente venganza del Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Ha-Vencido.

— En serio resultas divertido, tal vez por eso eras la mascota de Voldemort; no, me retracto, eras la mascota de Nagini… – abandona su expresión divertida y una frialdad extrema baña sus rasgos faciales – ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pronunciar el nombre de mi padre? ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes estupideces? Acabó de matar a Voldemort, he matado a más personas ¿y tú dices que no me convierta en asesino?… En serio que eres un completo imbécil y retrasado mental, ¿eh?

— Por favor… por favor…

— Pide clemencia

Harry se pone encuclillas y fija su mirada verdosa carente de emociones en el viejo y aterrado mago frente a él. Peter enseguida se arroja a los pies de Harry y derramando lágrimas sin cesar no para de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras pidiendo compasión al hijo del que fuera el líder de los Merodeadores.

— Aburres mucho… Lucius, tu varita

Sin apartar su mirada de Peter, Harry extiende su mano izquierda hacia donde Lucius Malfoy le observa asombrado. El mago rubio saca su varita al saber que por el momento es mejor no cuestionar al poderoso muchacho, además de que tiene su varita de repuesto y al menos podrá defenderse del resto de sus enemigos. La varita tiembla por un momento pero enseguida sale volando hacia la mano de Harry, quien la sujeta satisfecho y no pierde el tiempo en levantarse y ver con asco al hombre que se arrastra a sus pies.

— Crucio

Hermione lleva sus manos a la boca, incrédula por la actitud prácticamente indiferente de Harry, mientras Ron aprieta con fuerza su propia varita tratando de entender el comportamiento de su mejor amigo; por su parte Sirius y Remus comienzan a preocuparse pero intentan mantener las esperanzas.

El cuerpo del que traicionó a sus padres se revuelca frente a Harry, gritando de dolor mientras comienza a escucharse como van quebrándose sus huesos, uno por uno. Harry cesa la maldición pero de inmediato lanza una nueva.

— Sofocus

El aire poco a poco comienza a escasear para el animago y éste se lleva las manos a la garganta y a la cara, comenzando a desgarrar con sus sucias uñas su propia piel, buscando de alguna manera que el preciado oxígeno llegue a sus desesperados pulmones.

— Te odio y desprecio, Wormtail… Voldemort fue quien mató a mis padres; pero fuiste tú quien los traicionó, quien los entregó a quién los buscaba para matarlos, quien me arrebató a mi padrino y me condenó a vivir con los más despreciables muggles que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, quien auxilió y cuidó a Voldemort para ayudarlo a regresar, quien tomó mi sangre… eres débil, pequeño e insignificante, pero has sido el mayor culpable de todos, el que mayor dolor me ha causado…

— Ha… Harry…

— Sectusempra…

Peter se queda estático por un segundo, abre su boca todo lo posible mientras arquea su cuerpo de dolor y la sangre comienza a correr de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido atacado por una espada sumamente filosa. Harry se mantiene impasible pero por dentro un intenso dolor le invade al recordar como atacó a Draco con ese mismo hechizo.

— Simplemente repugnante… pero no tendré la consideración de matarte y así librarte de tu sufrimiento, por que he modificado esta maldición y créeme cuando te digo que no morirás pronto… scarabaio carni…

Un sencillo movimiento de su varita y aparecen cuatro escarabajos negros flotando sobre Peter.

— Los egipcios tenían curiosas costumbres; ésta es considerada un mito y algo prohibido pero me agrada pensar que estoy salvaguardando parte del pasado… son escarabajos carnívoros, pero ya los irás conociendo más íntimamente, serán tus compañeros

Otro movimiento con la varita y cada escarabajo es depositado por las heridas de una extremidad, los gritos de horror y sufrimiento comienzan a escucharse por parte de wormtail y muchos ven con espanto como los dichosos insectos comienzan a moverse y devorar lo que tienen a su paso.

Una caja de cristal se forma alrededor del animago y lo encierra, ahogando sus gritos desesperados; entonces la tierra se abre debajo de él y cae en el agujero.

— Que disfrutes los días que logres vivir, el aire no será un problema y estos insectos no irán rápido, pero lo demás es otra cosa… Adiós, Wormtail

Y la tierra se cierra alrededor del féretro, sepultando vivo al gran traidor.

— Seguiría con Bella, pero parece que Sirius ya se ha encargado de ella

Harry voltea y se acerca a Lucius, regresándole su varita para sorpresa de todos.

— Verás, Lucius, en realidad no tengo problemas contigo, fuiste un hombre muy valioso para mí y al final de cuentas eres el padre de Draco. Sólo te aconsejo algo si es que quieres seguir viviendo y no desaprovechar la oportunidad que te daré: no busques venganza ni regreses a estas viejas costumbres; sólo vive y deja vivir… por que si me buscas o planeas algo en mi contra no dudaré en deshacerme de ti, si el Ministerio o la Orden te atrapa no intercederé a tu favor… toma tu varita y crea un traslador, vete lejos y olvida que algún día fuiste un mortífago si es posible hasta un mago, los hechizos te dejarán ir sin problemas… No quiero volver a verte ni saber nada de ti

Lucius asiente y sin perder ni un segundo, crea un traslador con una daga que muy hábilmente mantuvo oculta en su bota; desapareciendo enseguida y dejando a todo mundo estupefacto.

— Harry, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Harry ignora la pregunta de Hermione y pasa a su lado, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia donde Severus está sentado con el cuerpo de Draco en su regazo.

— Draco…

El ojiverde peina con cariño las hebras platinadas del sedoso cabello e ignora a todos los que tratan de acercársele para hablar o festejar con él la victoria.

— Siempre tratando de imponer tu santa voluntad… pero esta vez no te lo permitiré

Severus deja que Harry tome el cuerpo sin vida del rubio y observa como el ojiverde lo sujeta con firmeza pero con mucho cuidado.

Harry comienza a interpretar una suave melodía mientras hace a un lado los bordes de la túnica negra y desabrocha la camisa oscura del rubio, extendiendo después su mano derecha, tratando de concentrar cierta magia en su mano desnuda. Un resplandor plateado comienza a vislumbrarse ligeramente en la mano y de pronto Harry acerca su mano al pecho de Draco y para estupor de quienes están cerca observándole, su mano comienza a introducirse en el cuerpo sin vida del joven mortífago.

— Detente, es magia condenada

Severus le sujeta del codo y lo mira seriamente, dejando vislumbrar su total preocupación y miedo; pero Harry sólo levanta su mirada verde y sin dejar de cantar le mira con profunda tristeza, además de que le da a entender que nada lo detendrá. El ex-profesor le suelta pero permanece a su lado, esperando que una desgracia mayor no suceda.

— _Por favor, amor… regresa_

Harry cierra sus ojos mientras sigue con el cántico y no lucha contra las lágrimas que comienzan a deslizarse por su faz.

Pero abre de golpe los ojos y observa incrédulo como el cuerpo de Draco comienza a desvanecerse, descomponiéndose en pequeños brillos de colores que flotan lentamente y desaparecen en el cielo.

— No… no… ¡NO!… ¡Draco!

Trata de abrazarlo, impedir de alguna manera que esto suceda pero no logra nada y sólo puede ver impotente como la última chispa plateada se desliza hacia la bóveda estrella y desaparece, llevándose consigo el último vestigio de Draco.

— Harry, cálmate… sólo era Malfoy, un sucio mortífago más

Las palabras que Ron Weasley pronunció pretendiendo dar algún consuelo al extraño comportamiento de su amigo sólo han provocado que Harry se tense y se levante, dejando de llorar y ver con desesperación el cielo.

— Si valoran esta amistad o mejor aún si valoran en algo sus vidas que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a pronunciar nada parecido a eso sobre Draco frente a mí. Por que os juro que lo lamentaran hasta el fin de sus días

La mirada furiosa del joven mago que venció a Voldemort provoca escalofríos en sus amigos, sus orbes parecen ahora bañados por un fuego verde poderoso que les asegura que no bromea o exagera en ninguna palabra.

— Harry, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Que qué sucede, Sirius? ¡Que Draco se ha ido! ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡La persona más importante para mí ha muerto!

— Creo… que lo mejor será irnos y que nos expliques en otro lugar lo que dices… los demás se encargarán de esto…

— No, Remus… – camina rápidamente hacia Severus – Tú lo debes sentir, ¿dónde está Dumbledore?

— Está muerto, yo lo asesiné por si lo olvidaba, Potter

— Pero él no te abandonaría en estos momentos… está cerca, lo presiento…

— No lo sé

Harry comienza a caminar como loco de un lado a otro mientras no para de murmurar entre dientes palabras ininteligibles, hasta que abruptamente se detiene y observa con interés como a lo lejos los aurores y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix que siguen atrapando a los seguidores del Innombrable.

— ¡Ey, Dumbledore! Sé que me escuchas, así que o apareces y me ayudas a remediar esto o te juro que mataré a uno por uno de todos los que están aquí

— ¡Harry, no! – grita horrorizada Hermione

— Tú si recordabas todo, recuerdas mejor dicho. Sabes que lo haré

Extiende su mano derecha y las dos partes de su varita salen disparadas hacia ella; murmura un sencillo _reparo_ pero especial puesto que su varita regresa a su estado anterior y perfecto sin problemas. Levanta la varita y un suave resplandor verde comienza a pulsar en la punta, terminando de generar el miedo en sus amigos.

— No hay necesidad de eso, mi querido niño

— No soy un niño

Harry gira sobre sus talones y ve una pálida presencia sentada sobre un tronco de árbol tirado cerca de Severus.

— Lo sé… Lo siento, Harry; pero Draco Malfoy no regresara. La muerte es algo que ni tú o Tom pueden controlar

— ¿De qué sirve todo lo que hizo si él no está conmigo?

— Él quiso que conocieras el otro lado, que consiguieras lo que te fue arrebatado: amigos, un padre, un tío… la posibilidad de elegir y no sólo ser encausado a un único camino

— ¡Lo quiero a él!

— Hizo un pacto…

Harry gira un poco su faz para ver la persona que ha intervenido y ve por sobre su hombro, topándose con una anciana de ojos naranjas que está detrás de él. El tiempo se detiene y Harry ve a otras dos ancianas cerca, mientras Dumbledore se levanta y acaricia con cariño la cabeza de su apreciado discípulo que se mantiene congelado junto con el resto del mundo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Para Draco Malfoy fuimos las 'Moiras'

— Pero no somos diosas ni nada de eso – acota la anciana de ojos púrpuras

— Somos simples guardianas del destino. Soy Piruru – se presenta la de ojos rosas

— Serendipity – sonríe la de orbes naranjas

— Y yo, Utena

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes que ver en esto?

— El hombre del que hablas hizo un pacto con nosotras – le contesta Serendipity

— El reinicio del tiempo para conseguir nuevas oportunidades para ti – dice Piruru

— Pusimos el precio y él aceptó – lo acaricia fugazmente del brazo la ojinaranja antes de ir hacia donde Dumbledore permanece callado

— Tus recuerdos confinados y vuestro amor desterrado fue mi precio – dice con una amplia sonrisa Utena

— Su sufrimiento sellando tu magia y su estancia en la oscuridad fue el mío – enseguida ríe Serendipity

— ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué hacen esto?

— El equilibrio… por eso hicimos por primera y única vez la excepción de interrumpir la continuidad del tiempo… una segunda oportunidad para todos – habla nuevamente Piruru

— ¿Y él? ¿Dónde tiene él su segunda oportunidad si tuvo que hacer lo que ustedes le pidieron?

— Él hizo el pacto, aceptó el precio y lo pagó favorablemente. Ahora, sólo resta que tú hagas tu parte… es el momento en que elijas una senda, ¿serás el amado y aclamado Salvador del Mundo Mágico o el temido e imparable verdadero Señor Oscuro?… conociste la absorbente oscuridad y la esperanzadora luz, escoge sabiamente – le señala Utena

Las tres ancianas lo observan fijamente; Utena y Serendipity se despiden de él con una sonrisa maliciosa y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dejando a Dumbledore y a Piruru solos.

— ¿Qué harás? – pregunta curioso el mago fallecido

— Draco siempre fue importante para mí desde la primera vez que lo vi, a pesar de todo y todos, siempre lo he amado… él era mi freno, la razón de que sonriera y siguiera vivo; sólo que nadie lo comprende

— Lo siento, Harry

— Lo sé, Señor…

Dumbledore le toca un hombro pero desaparece de inmediato, la última anciana lo mira con expresión curiosa y da un último vistazo a la escena congelada frente a ellos.

— ¿Y cuál fue tu precio?

— Su vida y su muerte

Harry abre la boca pero no alcanza a decir nada cuando ella desaparece y él regresa a la línea de tiempo que sigue transcurriendo sin más intervenciones.

— Harry, ¿estás bien?

— Compañero, di algo

Harry se deja caer de rodillas, viendo con los ojos como platos sus manos, acabando de procesar la charla que tuvo con esos ángeles del destino, por que sabe que ellas eran tres ángeles y no simples guardianas o las mitológicas parcas griegas inexistentes.

Suelta un pesado suspiro y levanta su mirada melancólica, acabando de tomar su decisión final por la que tales seres angelicales, Dumbledore y Draco decidieron armar todo ese plan.

— _No elijo ser el sucesor de Voldemort… tampoco elijo ser el icono del bien… escojo ser sólo Harry, ni un bando ni otro…_

Escucha un silencioso "_Hecho_" y se da cuenta de que así se ha equilibrado la magia por fin. Ni un lado u otro es capaz de sobrellevar una supremacía total de poder, aún les falta mucho tanto a magos como a los simples hombres para estar preparados a dar el siguiente paso. Todo se dará a su tiempo y no ahora ni provocado por él.

— Estoy bien… no se preocupen por mí

Se levanta nuevamente del suelo y observa con nuevos ojos a sus amigos y al resto de sus seres queridos. Sólo Remus y Severus estuvieron con él de un bando u otro, a diferencia de los demás que de alguna manera siempre han sido sus enemigos; es cierto que gracias Draco tiene nuevos lazos emocionales con muchas más personas pero aún no termina de fundir sus recuerdos y emociones, de decidir que lugar ocupa cada persona en su vida.

Siente las palmadas de sus amigos en su espalda y hombros y como comienzan a arrastrarlo a algún lugar, pero opone resistencia con sus talones y con una sonrisa triste de deshace de todos, para enseguida regresar y prácticamente arrojarse contra Severus Snape.

— Severus…

El adusto pocionista se mantiene completamente tenso y con los brazos a los lados, observando incrédulo a su exalumno, levanta su mirada y ve la mueca incrédula en Sirius y la consternación en el resto. Ni él mismo se cree que esté pasando esto, pero por lo que sabe presiente que es normal esta reacción; termina relajando sus músculos y con cierta incomodidad abraza el juvenil cuerpo que se aferra a él.

— Tranquilo, Po-Harry – corrigiéndose –… todo estará bien

Harry niega con un movimiento de su cabeza pero continúa con el rostro enterrado contra el pecho firme de Severus y abrazándole desesperadamente.

— Creo, Black, Lupin, que por ahora él estará mejor conmigo…

— ¡Pero ¿qué demonios dices?! ¡Harry es mi ahijado, no es nada tuyo!

Sirius hace el intento de lanzarse hacia Severus, pero los brazos de Ron y Remus lo detienen, mientras Hermione baja su mirada, tratando de entender que demonios es lo que sucedió desde que Malfoy se arrojase en medio del trayecto del _Avada_ de Voldemort.

— Cálmate, Sirius, parece que Severus entiende mucho mejor que nosotros que es lo que le sucede a Harry… confía en ambos

— ¡Pero, Remus! – escandalizado por la sugerencia

— Cuídalo bien, Severus

Severus lo mira fijamente pero no se digna en responderle, aunque el castaño puede ver una promesa brillando en esos ojos de ónix tan atrayentes como los grises de Sirius.

Es entonces que Severus y Harry desaparecen sin decir a donde irán o cuando regresaran. Mientras los miembros de cada bando siguen luchando, mermándose rápidamente los seguidores del ahora extinto Lord Voldemort.

— **HP —**

Meses después…

Remus lee una novela muggle frente a la chimenea del salón de Grimmauld Place 12 mientras Sirius se sirve algo de firewhisky; de pronto las llamas de la chimenea se alzan y ambos voltean, viendo como la figura de Severus Snape emerge de las llamas verdes y comienza a sacudirse la ropa para quitarse la molesta ceniza.

— Buenas tardes

Saluda inexpresivamente el recién llegado antes de sentarse junto al sillón donde Remus está. Ambos magos le observan con sorpresa pero enseguida reaccionan, aunque es Sirius el que prácticamente se le arroja encima a Severus.

— ¡Tú! ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Cómo está? ¡Habla!

Remus niega con una sonrisa triste y quita de encima de Severus a Sirius, lo hace sentar junto a él en el sofá biplaza y ambos esperan a que el otro mago hable. Aunque para su mirada perspicaz nota cambios en Severus, como su cabello brillante y cuidado, su piel más fresca, su postura menos rígida y su nuevo atuendo, que aunque sigue siendo en negro lo hace lucir mucho mejor.

— Potter quiere verles

— ¿Por qué no vino él? – entornando Sirius su mirada

— Por si había alguien más con ustedes

— ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, Lupin… aunque me atrevo a decir que les necesita mucho en estos momentos, la soledad no es buena para él

Severus se levanta y camina hacia donde Sirius había estado sirviéndose algo de firewhisky para él hacer lo mismo.

Remus asiente y trata de no sonreír al percatarse de la fugaz mirada escrutadora que el pocionista le ha brindado; al parecer Harry ha logrado cosas increíbles con el adusto mago. Siente de pronto la mano de Sirius presionar una de las suyas y se da cuenta de los celos en su pareja; al parecer el animago se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo pero su ahora inexpresiva faz no le da ninguna pista del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ojalá hubiera algún modo que esos dos hombres cabezotas dejaran de repelerse de esa manera.

— Preparen su equipaje al menos para un par de semanas

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— A una residencia desconocida pero bastante segura… es que acaso ¿me tienes miedo, Black?

— Sólo tardaremos unos minutos

Remus se levanta de golpe para interrumpir lo que sería una discusión y se lleva casi arrastrando a Sirius hacia sus habitaciones. Si Harry ha confiado en Severus y lo ha mantenido a su lado en estos tiempos difíciles, lo mejor será evitar en todo lo posible un enfrentamiento entre el animago y el pocionista si es que quieren volver a ver a Harry.

Cuando regresan con sus baúles encogidos y guardados en sus bolsillos, ven como Severus juguetea en sus manos con lo que parece una esfera recordadora pero que en vez del humo rojo tiene en su interior una pequeña mariposa iridiscente que revolotea.

— En un minuto se activará el traslador. El ministerio no lo advertirá para nada… Ese Potter tiene excelentes habilidades mágicas

Sirius queda boquiabierto por el cumplido directo que ha dicho Severus y comienza a sentir que es él o el mundo el que se ha vuelto loco y puesto de cabeza; mientras que Remus sonríe ampliamente y no puede evitar mirar directamente con sus ojos dorados los ónix frente a él, en verdad que está en un lío.

Severus extiende su mano y sólo el castaño toca la esfera mientras Sirius permanece todavía estático; suelta un bufido y toma la mano del ojigris para hacerlo colocar un dedo en el traslador, activándose éste de inmediato. Sintiendo los tres magos el familiar tirón bajo el ombligo que da paso al remolino de colores.

Cuando el viaje termina, Sirius cae sentado en el suelo duro de madera mientras Remus sólo se tambalea un poco y Severus llega sin problemas, ya bastante familiarizado a ese tipo de transporte.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En un chalet en los Alpes Suizos, el refugio personal de mi ahijado… A Potter pareció encantarle y decidió quedarse aquí

Severus se deja caer a lo largo de un mullido sofá color crema y se acomoda en una postura perezosa mientras observa fijamente las llamas danzar en la chimenea encendida frente a él. Remus y Sirius intercambian miradas incrédulas no sólo por verlo actuar de esa manera sino por todo el conjunto.

— Deberían sacar su equipaje y tomar asiento. Será una charla algo accidentada… Puki

Mientras los visitantes comienzan a sacar sus baúles, aparece una elfo doméstica muy parecida a Winky pero de grandes ojos azules que observa de manera desconfiada a los dos magos desconocidos.

— Los caballeros son el padrino y un amigo del amo Harry, trae algunos bocadillos y bebidas, luego lleva todo el equipaje a la habitación libre

— Oh! Sí amo Severus, con mucho gusto… Puki obedece, amo

Y la mirada de la elfina se torna amistosa al escuchar la presentación de los magos, enseguida desaparece y para cuando Sirius y Remus están tomando asiento en el otro mueble frente al de Severus, regresa con una gran bandeja llena de pequeños y suaves emparedados y otros bocadillos, junto con una tetera y tazas.

— Gracias. – Dice Remus amigablemente, la elfina asiente contenta y cuando intenta servirles la mano del castaño se lo impide – Nosotros podemos hacerlo, puedes irte

Puki frunce el ceño pero no desobedece y sólo hace desaparecer los baúles para luego llevarlos a donde uno de sus amos le ha indicado.

— Verán… Harry Potter no es el mismo muchacho que recuerdan, ahora es algo distinto en…

La explicación de Severus comienza, abordando lo que sabe es la primera cosa que tienen en la mente los dos magos frente a él y luego trata las explicaciones referentes a las causas y todos los temas relacionados a eso.

Pasan un largo rato en ese monólogo mientras Remus es el único que bebe del delicioso té de jazmín y prueba algo de los emparedados; pero sin perder ningún detalle de lo que Severus habla. Sirius sujeta la pequeña esfera que les sirvió de traslador y con la mirada perdida en la mariposa no deja de escuchar lo que el pocionista les está contando.

— Hola a todos… veo que sigues explicándoles, Severus

Remus y Sirius giran sus rostros hacia la puerta del salón y ven como Harry viene llegando apenas a la casa, al parecer había estado esquiando, algo que definitivamente no sabían que el ojiverde pudiera hacer.

— ¿Y les has hablado de los detalles escabrosos? – quitándose las antiparras

Severus le lanza una mirada asesina al adolescente y éste sólo suelta una risita divertida mientras se apoya sobre el respaldo del sillón donde sigue acostado Severus.

— Y bien, ¿me van a dar la bienvenida o he de asumir que la situación entre nosotros ha cambiado?

Harry borra toda diversión en su faz y los observa con cierta aprensión, sabe que no cualquiera podría digerir tan fácil y rápidamente la información que Severus les ha dado sobre él, pero en verdad necesita saber que cuenta con ellos.

Sirius se levanta y con una expresión dura en su faz se le acerca; Harry traga saliva y evita mirarlo a la cara, esperando recibir el rechazo de su padrino.

— En verdad que eres un mocoso desconsiderado

Sirius le da un fuerte golpe en su brazo y Harry levanta su mirada confundida mientras se frota el adolorido músculo.

— La siguiente vez que te desaparezcas sin dejar razón alguna te juro que te buscare donde quiera que estés y te llevaré de los cabellos de vuelta a casa… nos tenías muy preocupados

— Eh… ¿lo siento?

— Pues espero que sea así… y ahora ven a darle un abrazo a tu aún joven y hermoso padrino

Y Harry abraza fuertemente a Sirius, bastante aliviado y contento; aunque la última observación provoca un par de comentarios mordaces y entre dientes de Severus.

— ¿No hay nada para mí?

— ¡Remus! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Remus abre los brazos y recibe al alegre chico de brillantes esmeraldas por ojos, mientras Sirius comienza a quejarse por ser desplazado tan rápidamente.

— Cuidado con esas manos, Potter

Sirius voltea a ver a Severus sin entender el por qué de esa advertencia y Remus se sonroja al darse cuenta de la fugaz caricia en su trasero por parte de Harry; mientras que el aludido forma una mueca graciosa en su faz al soltar al castaño y luego lanzarse sobre Severus.

— Eres un aguafiestas… que tú no te dejes no significa que Remus piense igual

— En realidad, pienso igual que Severus

— Pero Remus… – en tono desconsolado y con un tierno mohín en su faz

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?

— Que tu ahijado se sobó a tu amante

Sirius boquea incrédulo y su mirada pasa de Remus a Harry y viceversa; Remus algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Harry con una expresión traviesa en su cara.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, un sobón-sobón, no lo fue

Sirius no puede dejar de estar sorprendido al ver la descares de su ahijado y sólo se deja llevar por Remus al sillón donde antes estaban sentados, mientras Harry se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho de Severus y los observa atentamente con el rostro ladeado.

— Por sus caras me doy cuenta de que efectivamente Severus se ahorró el contarles los detalles escabrosos…

— Estás todo mojado de la nieve, vete a bañar

Severus le interrumpe y Harry voltea su faz para verlo a la cara con una expresión enfurruñada como la de un niño pequeño; pero Severus no se deja engañar por la falsa candidez del chico ya que ha descubierto que Harry Potter es todo un manipulador.

— Ayer no te quejabas que estuviera todo mojado

Severus entorna su mirada mientras Harry se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa, descubriendo la blanca piel y recorriéndola lentamente con la punta de sus dedos sin darle importancia a los dos espectadores que ven estupefactos su conducta.

— Eres un mocoso malcriado, vete a tomar un baño… Ahora – inflexible

— Eres un amargado. Y no quiero estar abstinente

Sirius se lleva una mano al pecho en gesto dramático como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón mientras Remus no sabe que pensar o como reaccionar. Harry por su parte trata de deshacerse del pantalón de Severus pero termina cayendo al piso cuando el pocionista se deshace de él.

— Vete a bañar de una buena vez, no seré tu enfermera si pescas un maldito resfriado

— Severus! – golpeando el piso

— Tienes dos manos hábiles, encárgate solito de tu problema… ahora, largo

Harry se levanta y se va, rezongando mientras sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Eso, Black, fue tu ahijado intentando hacerles creer que está perfectamente. Como les dije antes, Draco era todo para él y ahora que ya no está, Potter se siente perdido…

— **HP —**

Harry cierra la puerta de la alcoba principal y comienza a desnudarse, arrojando descuidadamente la ropa por todos lados. Draco le daba siempre una reprimenda por ser tan desordenado pero sabía que al rubio le divertía que fuera así. Entra al baño y abre las llaves del enorme jacuzzi; verdaderamente curioso que su amante escogiera tantas cosas muggles para decorar la cosa.

Entra a la bañera y deja que el mecanismo del artefacto se active; tiene varios músculos envarados por el intenso ejercicio que se dedicó a hacer todo el día mientras se moría de los nervios por saber en el chalet a Sirius y a Remus.

Cuando Severus le llevó a esta casa se quedó impresionado, Draco y él habían hablado antes de formar parte de la guerra de escapar y refugiarse entre las montañas, tal vez en una zona con nieve para poder esquiar y todo eso. A ambos siempre les pareció muy acogedor el ambiente creado cuando nevaba o llovía. Hablaron de cómo querían su casa: algo pequeño pero elegante y acogedor, con un pequeño lago o estanque cerca para poder patinar, cuadros clásicos en las paredes sin una gota de esa tendencia abstracta muggle a la que él personalmente no le veía sentido alguno, una bañera enorme para repetir sus jugueteos del baño de prefectos, pisos de madera y mullidos sillones para poder arrimarse juntos mientras tomaban algo de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Olvidó con el tiempo esas charlas y nunca buscó ese lugar perfecto para Draco y él; pero al parecer a su ángel se le ocurrió buscar por sí mismo y ahora ese chalet es el lugar que ha escogido para tratar de recuperarse y seguir adelante como Draco se lo pidió; aunque no sabe como hacerlo.

— _Sólo quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo…_

Cierra los ojos y se da cuenta de que ni Sirius o Remus se percataron de que ya no usa sus gafas; sonríe y espera que esos tres magos se den cuenta de la feroz química que tienen entre ellos, aunque seguramente serás Sirius el último en ceder a lo que sus instintos quieren.

A Severus y a Remus siempre les faltó una pequeña chispa para ser totalmente felices, y ahora sucede lo mismo pero en la relación Sirius&Remus. Vaya que Lucius lo intentó también; suelta una pequeña risita cuando recuerda la vez en que Severus accedió a hacer un trío con Remus y el padre de Draco.

Baja su mano hacia su miembro que empieza a endurecerse por los recuerdos y comienza a acariciarse lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Lucius sólo estaba encaprichado con Remus por que Severus estaba enamorado del hombre lobo y a pesar de que la pareja fuera algo abierta nunca habían hecho un trío ni nada parecido. Así que cuando Draco le comentó lo que su padre había logrado, tomó la mano de su rubio amante y lo arrastró por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación de la otra pareja, definitivamente no se perdería el suceso. No por nada tenía algo de voyeur.

Severus y Remus… una pareja casi tan caliente como la de él mismo con Draco.

Recuerda el cuerpo tembloroso de Remus bajo él, la fuerte obstinación del lobo interior del castaño de no dejarse dominar brillando en sus ojos dorados, sus besos rudos y su desbordante excitación. Mientras que a un par de metros Draco montaba a Severus, ambos jadeando de placer pero con las miradas fijas en ellos; el de cabello oscuro levantando sus caderas con fuerza para enterrarse lo más posible en Draco mientras el rubio se mordía un labio y luchaba por imponer su propio ritmo.

Acelera el ritmo de las caricias en su miembro mientras no reprime los jadeos que escapan de su boca.

Draco le retaba silenciosamente con su mirada de plata fundida en él, enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de Severus y movía sus caderas de esa manera fogosa que sabía que estaría volviendo loco a su padrino y que a él le encantaba. Gimió alto y aumentó la velocidad de sus propias embestidas, Remus estaba deshaciéndose del placer y gritaba pidiéndole más.

Fue de cierta manera algo enfermizo, ambos teniendo sexo con aquellos hombres que habían actuado con ellos de manera similar a la de un padre con sus hijos. Pero ahí estaban, los cuatro disfrutando de una excelente sesión de sexo y sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Vio como Draco se echaba hacia atrás, arqueando casi hasta lo imposible su cuerpo mientras Severus daba un último par de embistes antes de venirse dentro de su ahijado. Sintió las músculos de Remus contraerse y apretando su miembro mientras el castaño llegaba a su clímax y su esencia manchaba el abdomen de ambos; estaba colapsando y se dejó ir dentro de Remus, empujó un par de veces más para terminar de descargarse y caer cansado sobre el cuerpo sudoroso del ojidorado. Pero todavía observando a Draco y a Severus, ambos también agotados y bastantes satisfechos.

Abre los ojos y levanta su mano, totalmente manchada con su propio simiente. Un excelente recuerdo pero nada que lo ayude a afrontar las noches solitarias en su enorme y fría cama.

— **HP —**

Severus bebe algo de oporto muggle mientras observa a través de las puertas de cristal caer la nieve caer afuera; un paisaje completamente hermoso el que eligió su ahijado para hacer construir ese pequeño refugio en medio de la nada. Escucha el reloj de la sala anunciando con sus suaves campanadas la media noche y toma de un trago lo poco que resta de su bebida.

Da la media vuelta y no se sorprende al ver la pequeña figura –comparada a la suya– de Harry sentada con las piernas recogidas en el mullido sillón en el que hace rato estuviere acostado. Camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado, dejando que el joven se arrime a él pero sin mediar alguna palabra ambos, saben que por el momento están de más.

Las llamas siguen crepitando en la hermosa chimenea, siendo ésta la única iluminación del salón, y no tarda en aparecer una manta en el aire, cortesía de Harry, envolviéndolos enseguida dado a la baja temperatura del ambiente a pesar de los hechizos de calefacción que hay en todo el chalet.

Harry recuerda la extraña manía de Draco de andar descalzo y sonríe ligeramente al recordar lo dulce que se veía su ángel con los pies desnudos, el cabello libre por completo de gomina y esas ropas ligeramente flojas que usaba cuando estaban solos en sus aposentos. Draco a pesar de su duro y frío exterior era demasiado mimoso y suave, le encantaba ser consentido y realizar su santa voluntad, y curiosamente a él no le molestaba cumplirle cualquiera de sus caprichos; le parecía divertido y no le hacía añorar una infancia perdida pues sentía que con su ángel de alas negras lo había tenido todo.

El ojiverde escucha un par de ligeros pasos que seguramente Severus a pesar de todo no logra escuchar; oculta con la manta su sonrisa y se recuesta contra el costado izquierdo del otro mago.

— Desde el momento en que Draco y yo nos conocimos nuestra magia se dio cuenta de que no habría nadie más perfecto para cada uno que el otro; por supuesto éramos muy pequeños para entender el significado real de lo que sentíamos por el otro desde ese primer encuentro…pero cuando lo entendimos finalmente no nos importó lo que la gente pensara o lo que era bueno y malo; una pareja gay está mal vista y es una lástima que nuestro mundo haya relegado a un segundo o tercer plano la conexión mágica entre dos personas, la mejor compatibilidad, sólo por estúpidos tabúes…

— No veo el rumbo de tus pensamientos

— Que Sirius te desea tanto como lo hace Remus y tú lo deseas tan intensamente como a Remus… sólo que los tres son unos cabezotas que ven mal formar una relación de tres y prefieren seguir con ese sentimiento de estar incompletos; la magia de ustedes se busca pero parecen empecinados en agarrarse a golpes en vez de ceder y besarse

— ¿Has tomado alguna poción alucinógena? Desde que éramos unos críos Black sólo me detesta y se ha dedicado a humillarme de todas las maneras posibles y Lupin está felizmente a su lado; desde siempre se han adorado mutuamente… Debería entrarte eso en tu cabezota gryffindor

— No has negado lo que tú sientes…

— Por que no importa, todos estamos bien así como para que se te ocurra actuar de celestino a estas alturas… tu padrino y el licántropo son pareja y yo estoy perfectamente bien sin ataduras de ningún tipo; además de que definitivamente me haría falta más de medio cerebro para interesarme en tu fastidioso padrino o el eternamente sonriente Lupin

— Ah! Pero tu corazón y tu magia dicen lo contrario de lo que tu cabeza, ¿no?

— Estás terriblemente insoportable hoy

Harry niega con una sonrisa y escucha los suaves pasos regresar por donde habían venido; definitivamente Remus tendrá que pensar los días siguientes.

— **HP —**

— ¿Qué le pasó a Harry?

— Sólo se quedó dormido en la sala

Severus ve la silueta de Sirius en medio del pasillo en sombras y pasa a su lado sin prestarle alguna atención especial a pesar de que aún resuenan en su cabeza las palabras de Harry. La puerta de su alcoba se abre pero la firme mano del animago lo detiene del hombro en un movimiento que resuma mucha tensión por su parte.

— ¿Su recámara no es la del final del pasillo?

— Cuando Potter sale de su alcoba a estas horas de la noche lo que hace es buscar compañía, es un acuerdo tácito el que termine llevándolo a mi cama a dormir… Dormir, Black, sólo eso; puedes estar seguro que la preciada virtud de tu ahijado está a salvo

Se deshace del agarre a su hombro y comienza a caminar nuevamente, pero se detiene al escuchar al otro mago hablar, esperando con cierto cansancio algún nuevo ataque o amenaza del último de los Black.

— Espera…

— ¿Qué?

— Sólo quería decirte que descanses bien. Hasta mañana, Severus

El pocionista voltea pero sólo ve la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya cerrándose; definitivamente la charla del chico ojiverde le alteró un poco por que acaba de alucinar a Sirius Black llamándole por su nombre y tratándole con cierta simpatía en su voz.

— **HP —**

Hermione observa en silencio como el atardecer cae y los rayos rojizos bañan no sólo la madriguera sino todo el campo cercano, mientras Ron bebe algo de cerveza de mantequilla y evita mirar a su amigo directamente. Harry en cambio se balancea en las dos patas traseras de su silla y ve con curiosidad los gnomos corriendo para escapar de Crookshanks.

— Entonces, ¿te gustan los hombres?

Harry deja de balancearse en la silla y voltea para mirar con cierta incredulidad a Ron; había esperado definitivamente que preguntara por detalles como su liderazgo a la cabeza del ejército mortífago, las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y Draco, su verdadero potencial mágico o alguno de sus asesinatos, definitivamente un tema mucho más importante que el de sus preferencias sexuales.

Mientras Hermione niega con una sonrisa resignada y estira su mano para tomar una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla; sólo el pelirrojo podía haber logrado de esa manera romper la tensión que se había establecido entre los tres tras el largo relato del ojiverde.

— Sí

— No entiendo… si saliste con Cho y estabas enamorado de Ginny, ¿cómo pueden gustarte sólo los chicos?

— Bueno, fue algo de mi subconsciente… Cho llamó mi atención cuando supongo que relacioné su sonrisa con la manera tan profesional que sabía usar sus labios; Draco decía que ella era una de las mejores con los blowjobs y una vez tuve la oportunidad de verlo – se encoge de hombros

— ¿Y Ginny?

Harry observa a los ojos a su amigo y termina sonrojándose y desviando la mirada; carraspeando y removiéndose nervioso en su silla.

— Bien. No es bueno tratar esos temas con el hermano de la susodicha… Lo importante es que puedes estar tranquilo, a Ginny no le he puesto una mano encima

Ron entorna su mirada azul y le observa con sospecha pero termina asintiendo y bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza.

— En realidad desde hacía algo de tiempo digamos que comencé a prestarle más atención a ciertos chicos, Oliver, Cedric, Draco… sólo que bueno, traté de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y concentrarme en las niñas; me avergonzaba si quiera pensar que un hombre pudiera interesarme de manera física y hasta emocional

— Supongo que fue difícil – dice comprensiva Hermione

— Algo…

— Harry, sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros. Eres nuestro amigo y nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que dices que pasó antes de todo esto; sólo sabemos que eres el muchacho con el que hemos convivido ocho años, con el cual reímos, lloramos y luchamos juntos. Sólo importa lo que sabemos y recordamos que hemos vivido juntos, nada más… eres Harry James Potter, nuestro mejor amigo

— Hermione tiene razón; eres nuestro amigo y mi hermano, no lo olvides, Harry

Harry asiente y se inclina hacia delante, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Hermione afectuosamente mientras observa los orbes azules de Ron, quien sonríe y coloca su mano sobre la de ellos.

Había dudado en ir a verlos pero no podía retrasar más la situación, aún los estima y aprecia, además de que ellos merecían una explicación. Afortunadamente no lo han defraudado sino todo lo contrario; definitivamente no será la misma amistad de antaño pero confía en que el tiempo ya los ayudara a terminar de forjar una nueva.

— **HP —**

Octubre de 2003…

Definitivamente no debió aceptar acompañar a Hermione al Londres muggle, si bien ya no tiene las mismas tendencias homicidas de antaño tampoco le encanta relacionarse con las personas sin magia, es bastante incómodo y algo desagradable.

Observa con su mirada esmeralda el rápido andar de todas aquellas personas en las aceras algo congestionadas; voltea un momento para ver a través de la vitrina como su castaña amiga no termina de decidirse por un par de títulos nuevos en la sección de novelas de terror y suelta un hondo suspiro de exasperación. ¿Qué trabajo tiene elegir un libro? Definitivamente fue un error acompañar a la bruja a Londres muggle pero fue un error mayúsculo el acompañarla a la librería, dado el especial amor/fanatismo de ella por los libros.

Levanta sus manos y baja su mirada para ver el libro que escogió, uno sobre mitología griega, un tema del que nunca deja de hurgar.

De pronto alguien choca contra él y ambos caen en el suelo; masculla un par de improperios y ve a una chica más o menos de su edad sobándose la cabeza, delgada de cabellos blancos disparejos con las puntas teñidas en un suave tono rosa, al parecer una estudiante universitaria con todos sus libros regados.

— Deberías tener cuidado

— Lo siento, en serio

Asiente indiferentemente y comienza a ayudar a la chica a recoger sus libros, mientras ésta no para de dar un incesante parloteo con disculpas y explicaciones de que va tarde a clases.

— Gracias

Ve la sonrisa radiante en sus labios con brillo y sus ojos rosas, seguro resultado de un par de lentillas; pero antes de que pueda responderle con educación, la chica sale disparada nuevamente.

— Mujeres locas, todo ese estrógeno no deja nada bueno

Recibe un zape en su cabeza y voltea molesto, topándose con una Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, al parecer indignada por el comentario que se le escapó en voz alta.

— Lo siento, ¿ok?

— Más te vale

Harry rueda los ojos y sonríe, admirando la apariencia de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Ya te dije lo maravillosa que te ves embarazada?

— Sí, pero me gusta que no pares de decirlo

Hermione sonríe de medio lado y acaricia la pequeña prominencia de su vientre, al parecer será de las afortunadas que no desarrollan una gran protuberancia en su vientre y que el embarazo les siente de perlas.

— ¿No habías comprado algo de mitología?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

Hermione le señala con la mirada el libro que sostiene en la mano y ve con desagrado que al parecer accidentalmente intercambió libros con aquella chica.

— Demonios…

— "Las Sirenas del Lago Oscuro" por Prince Dragon… vaya, es un escritor de moda

— ¿Y?

— Bueno, dicen que es muy bueno, yo la verdad no he leído nada de lo suyo, los magos, quimeras y dragones lo dejo para nuestros libros

— Ah…

Ve el libro de pasta dura verde oscura con los impresos en plata, al parecer nuevo, y se encoge de hombros rendido; ya le echara un vistazo después, ahora por lo menos debe acompañar a su amiga embarazada de compras.

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes lo que estabas planeando, tu pequeña bruja?

Una dama de cabello castaño y ojos naranjas le revuelve el cabello a la chica que chocare con Harry hacia sólo unos minutos, mientras otra chica pero de ojos púrpuras y cabello lila pastel se asoma por la esquina del edificio de ladrillos rojos hacia donde Hermione y Harry comienzan a caminar en sentido contrario a donde ellas están.

— A qué es divertido, ¿no, Uko-chan?

— Bastante, pero pudiste contarnos antes los detalles, Piruru

— No que nos dejaste en ascuas – dice con cierta diversión Serendipity

Piruru se lleva los puños a la cara y pone una mirada chispeante mientras comienza a dar saltitos divertida.

— ¡Los magos son tan monos y divertidos! ¡Y esos dos tan preciosos! ¡Ya quiero que sea Halloween!

Serendipity inclina ligeramente su faz y ríe suavemente mientras Utena sonríe bastante divertida por la reacción de la ojirosa; las tres sin darles importancia a que esos simples humanos que pasan cerca de ellas las observan con bastante curiosidad.

— **HP —**

Harry nuevamente mira el volante ya bastante manoseado donde se anuncia la sesión de autógrafos de Prince Dragon; bastante nervioso por la imagen que la pequeña hoja de propaganda tiene, una fotografía de un joven rubio de ojos de plata y expresión meditabunda, al parecer tomada sin que se diera cuenta.

Prince Dragon o cuyo nombre verdadero es Drake Badluc: huérfano criado en un orfanato, del cual se quemaron hace unos años sus archivos; independiente desde los dieciséis años; un escritor de veintitrés años que comenzó con su carrera a los diecinueve años y que a pesar de su corta edad ha escrito cuatro libros exitosos; y ganador el año pasado del Premio Andersen a la Literatura, algo bastante asombroso para alguien con su breve trayectoria y su poca edad.

Un talentoso y joven escritor dueño de un par de orbes hechas de plata líquida, cabellos platinados y piel de un tono perfecto pálido cremoso que en muy pocas ocasiones se puede encontrar. Alguien que en realidad parece tener varios cabos sueltos aún sin saberlo.

Sabe que será el último al que el escritor firmara su libro y que es su oportunidad de descubrir quien es realmente. Escucha la larga adulación extasiada de la adolescente que más parece entusiasmada por el apuesto rubio frente a ella que por que sea el escritor del libro que le ha dado a autografiar; mientras un par de niños pasan junto a ellos, uno disfrazado de jedi y el otro de vaquero, seguidos de sus madres, al parecer con rumbo a alguna fiesta de Halloween.

— Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mis libros

La respuesta encantada de la adolescente pelirroja y casi se la tienen que llevar arrastrando los encargados de la sesión.

— Buenas tardes, ¿para quién?

— A Harry Potter, un verdadero mago de la actualidad

El rubio levanta su faz y arquea perfectamente una ceja, bastante interesado en las palabras que el sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas acaba de decir.

— ¿Un mago?

— Sí

El escritor comienza a reír y toma su pluma con tinta, un detalle que su publicista pensó que quedaría maravilloso y acorde al mundo que narra en sus libros; escribe sin dejar de perder de vista al apuesto hombre frente a él y le regresa el libro.

— ¿Cree en la magia?

— No estaría aquí si no fuera así

— ¿Y qué piensa de ella?

Drake se recarga contra el respaldo de su silla y le sostiene la mirada al extraño sujeto frente a él, ¿otro fanático desquiciado o simplemente un hombre enigmático?

— Que pocos saben verla ya sea con sirenas o con sus misteriosas formas de trabajar

— Me alegro que lo entienda – sonríe y extiende su mano, esperando un gesto del otro hombre –… Harry Potter a su servicio

— Mucho gusto señor Potter, Drake Badluc

Estrechan manos y el rubio retira su mano enseguida, confundido y sorprendido por el pequeño toque eléctrico que sintió.

— Como usted lo dijo, la magia tiene extrañas formas de trabajar… _y vaya que lo sabemos tú y yo, Draco_

— Y la magia nos ha reunido hoy, supongo – ladeando su faz

— Ambos sabemos que es así, ¿le apetecería volar sobre un dragón?

— No lo creo, pero tomar un café no estaría mal

— Podemos comenzar con eso; quien sabe, puede que lo convenza más tarde de conocer a mi tío el hombre lobo, mi padrino que se convierte en perro y mi mentor que fabrica pociones

— Sí, siempre y cuando no tenga hipogrifos cerca, nunca me ha agradado escribir de ellos – siguiéndole el juego

— No se preocupe, Buckbeak está con un amigo semigigante

— ¿De casualidad su madre no fue una banshee y su padre un vampiro?

— No, mi madre fue una bruja, una muy buena en realidad, y mi padre un hábil mago, aunque se convertía en ciervo en ocasiones

— ¿Y usted?

— Ah! Eso tendrá que descubrirlo después, pero nos queda el resto de nuestras vidas para que lo haga, se lo aseguro…

— **HP —**

— ¿Eso es todo?

Frunce el seño Serendipity mientras tras una gruesa columna observa junto a Utena y Piruru la escena amistosa entre el mago moreno y el rubio ahora muggle.

— Bueno, ciertamente no se que decir… – comenta Uko-chan

— Bueno, no creo que este terminado… digo, apenas se reencontraron – dice Piruru mientras se muerde una uña

Las otras dos ángeles del destino asienten y regresan su atención a los dos hombres que comienzan a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

— En realidad si está terminado

Las tres voltean y ven como en el borde de una jardinera de piedra una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro muerde un trozo de una tableta de chocolate blanco, mientras no pierde de vista a la pareja masculina yéndose o mejor dicho, escapándose del manager del rubio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sehren? – pregunta Utena mientras se recarga contra la columna de piedra y la observa cara a cara

— Observando… ya saben que nunca se para de recabar información y esos dos han dado mucho que hablar en todos lados; así que el gran Enmadaio-sama me envío

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que ya está terminado? – pregunta Serendipity mientras se sienta a su lado

— A eso precisamente

— Pero acaban de volver a verse, sus vidas se están rehaciendo y todo ha comenzado de nuevo entre ellos… No puede acabar aún – dice Piruru con un mohín

— Bueno… Aún les queda tiempo por vivir, cosas por experimentar y alguna nueva existencia para reencontrarse – se encoge de hombros –… lo que quiero decir es que este tomo de sus vidas está terminado, sólo que la historia no tiene un final…

— Nuevas aventuras – dice Serendipity

— Nuevas risas y lágrimas – acota Utena

— Nuevos besos y peligros – sonríe Piruru

— Sí, éste fue sólo el comienzo a un mundo de posibilidades…

·

·

≈ **_FINITE INCANTATEM ≈_**

-

-

INICIADO: 02 de octubre de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 31 de octubre de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:**Largo… es la única palabra para describir esta historia que se ha convertido en el one–shote más extenso que he escrito por el momento... Como siempre, tengo una debilidad por Draco y este fanfiction es parte de los sentimientos que me provoca este dragón…

Además de ser un regalo atrasado de Halloween, hay un pequeño tributo a tres chicas consideradas entre las mejores escritoras de Slash de Harry Potter: Piruru, Uko-chan y Serendipity…

Ahhh! Me costó mucho trabajo llevar esta idea acabo, mucho tiempo invertido y una extraña manera de trabajar: comencé con el principio, salté a la despedida de Draco, regresé para los flash backs y brinqué al final, verdaderamente extraño ya que nunca había hecho algo así… Definitivamente no sirvo para los lemons pero el intento se hace y simplemente me nació colocar esas escenas… Dado a la longitud del fic, supongo que varias omitirán los reviews, sólo les pido que regresen después y me dejen sus impresiones; como dijera Número Uno del cartoon 'KND' (q mi hno. pequeño ve "n.n): "Vivo de mi público"…

Besos, saludos y recuerdos a todas, en especial a quien siga el resto de mis proyectos; aseguro que en estos días los retomaré, trabajo en ello…

_·_

Matta ne!!!

·

Sehren Kou

"_Mi pasión es mi muerte; vivir, mi locura_"


End file.
